Family Reunion
by Lozz422
Summary: MaxAlec Alec takes over Terminal city with Max's help. The battle to save transgenic life from civilians is hampered when Max's siblings come to visit. Evil Familiars, missing babies, sibling rivalry, new love, old loves reuniting...
1. Take Over

Family Reunion  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Alec sighed frustrated as he made his way to the headquarters of TC.

He was not looking forward to this conversation with Max. It had been 6 days since the inhabitants of TC had decided to make a stand.

In those three days chaos had reigned as the sector police and military had turned up to maintain a vigil.

Max had been so busy trying to requisition supplies and help smuggle new transgenics into TC that she hadn't noticed the mumblings.  
  
Every unit leader had already sought him out. As he was the highest ranking officer back at Manticore it was him that they came to.

They needed structure and they didn't feel that Max, however capable, was able to deliver it.

Oh, they all respected her, but they felt she just didn't have the training necessary for when the time would come to fight, and they all agreed unanimously that the time would come, and it would come soon.  
  
Walking into HQ, Alec waved distractedly to Mole and the other transgenics in the room before walking purposely towards Max's office.  
  
"Alec", Joshua appeared in front of him blocking him from Max's office, "I wouldn't go in there, Max and Logan, fighting, lots of yelling, Max not so happy at the moment."  
  
"That's Ok big guy", Alec said thumping Joshua on the chest, "What I've got to say is going to make her mad anyway"  
  
Alec walked in without knocking, noticing Max's barely contained anger at Logan, which for some reason made him smile.  
  
"You had no right Logan, can't you see we're in the middle of a crisis here! I know it might seem huge to you, but right now I have to take care of my own!"  
  
"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Alec inserted casually as he leaned in the door frame smiling cockily.  
  
"YES" Both parties yelled.  
  
"Well, sorry about that but I really have to talk to Max, so Logan, buddy, whadaya say you give us a minute?" Alec grin grew as he saw Logan colour with rage and splutter at his arrogance. He never did understand what Max saw in him.  
  
"I think that's probably a good idea. I'll talk to you later Logan", Max stated coldly sitting back down behind her desk.  
  
Logan looked from Max's hard set face and shot Alec a scathing look before brushing past him elbowing him as he went, "Fine".  
  
Alec shut the door shaking him head and took a seat across from Max, "Lovers spat?" he asked knowing full well he should keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Look Alec, I have zero tolerance for you're mouthing off at the moment, so if you don't have anything useful, you know where the door is!" Max raged shifting paperwork around her desk with more force that absolutely necessary.  
  
"Well" Alec said "we need to talk about the troops. We have to put some structure in around here Max. All the unit leaders have come to me with concerns on this and I have to act now. They need a leader."  
  
That had Max's attention, her eyes snapped to him and she stood up, "What the hell do you mean leader? Structure? You want to recreate Manticore Alec? What the hell makes you think I would ever put you in charge of something like that? You'd probably just screw it up!"  
  
Alec tried not to flinch at her words. He knew in her eyes that he was a screw up, but as a soldier, he was the best. But she had never taken the time to figure that out. Alec stood up, his anger building at her defensive posture, hands on her hips glaring at him.  
  
"You don't have any authority here Max" Alec yelled losing his temper "You haven't been at Manticore for years, these people don't know you, they know me. I am the most senior ranking officer here and they all want to know why I haven't taken charge!" Alec saw her flinch and narrowly curbed his frustration. She really had no idea.  
  
"No one wants me here?" Max's voice had lost all its anger and now sounded uncertain.  
  
"No, Max that's not what I'm saying, everyone here respects you, for what you've done, but they need a Military Leader, they need to be ready for this war, and I will do it, because I am the most qualified for the job, that's all".  
  
Alec didn't know what to do with the little girl lost look on Max's face. Lout, bitchy, angry Max he could deal with, but he felt at a total loss of how to react to quiet Max.  
  
"I-I had no idea Alec" Max whispered brokenly, "I've been trying so hard just to keep everything together, I'd never thought about what they wanted"  
  
Alec's gut clenched as he saw a single stray tear spill from her eye and without thinking he gathered her to him, cradling the back of her head.  
  
"You're doing a great job Maxie, and I need you to keep doing it. I just need to prepare everyone for the battle ahead, because without a doubt Max, we will have to fight, and I don't want to lose anymore". He was surprised to find his protective instinct kicked in when he though about Max being in that fight. He knew she could kick ass with the best of them, but she felt so fragile in his arms.  
  
Max broke away from Alec and he saw the new determination in her eyes. "Ok, what do you need me to do to make this happen?"  
  
Alec mentally shook himself and gave Max a list of weapons and supplies.  
  
"I need you to get these for me. The tunnels you've been using to smuggle new transgenic's in, that's the only way. I'm calling a meeting in an hour, I'll need you there".  
  
Max nodded marvelling at her docile behaviour as she took the piece of paper from him.  
  
"I'll get onto this straight away........boss?" Alec was happy to see the mischievous look in her eyes as he walked out of her office. Maybe this would work after all. He had an hour to organise all the units and his mind was already kicking into soldier mode.


	2. Rise to Power

A/N This is my fist Fanfic, hope you guy's like it,! Any and all reviews would be welcome (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Max's knees nearly gave way as Alec left the room. Alec, the most senior officer? All the unit leaders had already come to him? Max felt so stupid! She remembered how close she was to her unit, she considered them her family! Of course everyone would revert to their own units and take commands from their CO's. But all the CO's needed someone they trusted to take command, not some 09' escapee that hadn't had any training since she was nine!  
  
Max could still smell Alec's scent on her. His instant comfort of her had shocked her, but it had also calmed the rising panic and she'd still felt that she was needed. There was a lot she didn't know, that she had missed out on, but she would gain their trust, and do everything in her power to make sure everyone stayed safe.  
  
"Little fella?" Max was pulled out of her musing by Joshua, "You, Alec, everything ok? Logan Ok?" Max smiled.  
  
"Yeah, big fella, Alec and me are fine. Logan on the other hand, well I don't have time to worry about that now. I need your help, we've got some work to do".  
  
An hour later Max walked into the main street of terminal city and for the first time since she'd been there, felt like an outsider. Everyone was assembled into their units all standing to attention saluting.............Alec.  
  
Alec spotted Max as she walked in, standing on the outskirts looking totally overwhelmed. He caught her eyes and motioned her over to him.  
  
Max self-consciously walked over to Alec, in front of all the inhabitants of TC and not knowing what really to do stood to attention herself, beside him.  
  
She saw Alec smirk and had to resist swatting him as she would usually have done.  
  
"We have made the decision to make a stand" Alec's voice, full of authority boomed out, "This will mean we will have to fight. This will mean we will have to be smarter than our enemy. By mutual consent of your Unit leaders, I will take command of all military aspects from here on out. All non military matters will be addressed to X5-452 as she has the most experienced Intel of Seattle and of the outside world." Max felt hundreds of eyes on her and he back became stiffer and she stared directly ahead. "All CO's have their orders. TC has to be made safe. Every unit to their own barracks, from here on out we will have to use the training Manticore gave us to stay alive. Dismissed".  
  
Unanimously hundreds of soldiers and nomilies alike saluted Alec and within minutes TC was a hive of activity again, only to Max's eyes she could see the hesitant confusion gone, and noticed the well oiled machine of Manticore working as it was suppose to.  
  
Max looked up to see Alec grinning down at her.  
  
"I know you think I'm a screw up Max, but as a soldier I do have the skills to lead, and I'm not about to let anybody down. You will be my SIC because you are the best person for the job. I've just had Intel that a new military convoy are on their way. If things don't go our way we need a second location to redeploy to if they decide to bomb the place". Max gasped  
  
"They wouldn't would they?" Alec placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder,  
  
"It's the worst case scenario Max, but we have to be prepared. I've sent a cell phone to the outside to talk to whoever is in charge out there, and then I'll make the decision of what to do".  
  
"Max, what the hell is going on? You've put Alec in charge? What the hell were you thinking?" Logan ranted as he came upon the couple, seeing red as Alec didn't remove his hand from Max's shoulder, but draped it around her instead.  
  
Max looked uneasily around as she noticed several of the transgenics reaction to Logan and began to realise that they only tolerated Logan here, no one liked it.  
  
"Logan, Alec is the most senior officer in TC and the inhabitants of this city have unanimously chose him to lead, he has years of training on me and I'm sorry, but I have to much work to do right now."

Max's eyes softened as she looked into Logan's confused expression.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you should come here anymore" Max held her hand up cutting of Logan's interruption.  
  
"I didn't realise this before, but your presence here is not going over well with every one. I appreciate everything you've done for me, us, and I will continue to need your support, but for now I think it's better if you go home".

Logan moved closer to Max and she backed away, not wanting to risk infecting him.  
  
"Don't do this, the cure, you could get it, it would only take a day for you to get there and then....."

"No Logan. Can't you see this is more important? More important than me, you, the virus? Please just do what I ask, I'll call you when we get things more settled"

"We?" Logan spat as his jaws clenched. Max felt Alec tense next to her and put a restraining hand on his arm.  
  
"Fine, call me when you get a spare minute then"

With that Logan stormed off. Alec who had been watching the exchange carefully now peered at Max's anguished face, who would have thought she would become so perceptive.

It was true that people had complained about the ordinary being here, but he was tolerated and only because he supplying vital equipment to them.  
  
"Are you alright Maxie?" Alec asked quietly knowing how hard that must have been to do.

"I'm always alright" Max said grinning up at him, although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"We have work to do, sir" Max said mockingly,

"How long till the call to the outside?"

"Bout half an hour, meet me in your office? We'll take it from there" Max nodded her agreement and ran off in the direction of the supply room.  
  
"494? We have a situation sir. We have two males that need disciplining. They have both been fighting over an X5 female sir". Alec sighed. Time to start getting things in order.


	3. The Girls

Chapter 3  
  
The phone call had not gone well. Max looked around at the three CO's that were in her office with her and Alec. Biggs, who Alec had named as CO of his old unit, Max had know from Jampony, but the other two she had just met. Dex and Kye.  
  
The main message had been that if they did not surrender in 24 hours, they would be put down by any force necessary.

The only upside was that they though there were only around 100 transgenics, but the numbers were closer to 500 now.  
  
"Ok" Alec started "The only way I can see to go is cutting off Seattle so no other reinforcements can get into the city. We will have to strike quickly; I don't want to lose any more of our people".  
  
"Alec! If you start attacking they are only going to send more and it will give them more of a reason to hate us, to want us dead" Beside Biggs, Max saw Dex and Kye's shocked expressions.  
  
"Max," Alec said patiently, "That is already a foregone conclusion; my job is to make sure no more of our people are slaughtered". Max sighed, knowing he was right and wishing that there was another way.  
  
"Dex, Kye, I want you to assemble three units. We will secure the checkpoints of the city overnight and have control of Seattle by morning. Biggs I need you on weapons detail. We will need everyone geared up" The three men nodded and filed out of the office.  
  
"I'm sorry Alec, I didn't mean to question your decision. I just wish there was another way" Alec nodded moving from behind the desk to stand in front of her.  
  
"I know you do Max, so do I" A fluttering sensation started in the pit of her stomach as Alec continued to gaze into her eyes. Without really thinking she reached up to brush her hand down his cheek.  
  
"This can't be easy for you, I'm sorry. Tell me what I can do to help".

Alec suddenly couldn't make his throat work, being this close to Max, with her being so tender was a new experience for him, and surprisingly not at all an unwelcome one.

Clearing his throat Alec distanced himself from her.  
  
"There is something I need you to do. I need you to talk to the women. With the breeding program at Manticore, I need to know who is pregnant. I won't have any of our women out in the field if they are. I'd also like you to let them know, that they don't have to fight. This isn't Manticore, any female that doesn't want to fight doesn't have to".  
  
"I'll talk to them Alec, but I can pretty much tell you that they'll want to fight, this is their life as well, but yes I will talk to the pregnant women."  
  
"Thanks Max" Max nearly melted at Alec's sweet smile before realising something.  
  
"You know I'll be there with you tonight Alec? And every other fight" Alec groaned inwardly, he was wondering when this would come up.  
  
"I really don't think that's wise Max" Alec started noting her eyes narrowing, "You just haven't had as much training" he added hastily. Max walked up to Alec so close she had to look up at him.  
  
"I will be there Alec" She said between gritted teeth, "Just because I left Manticore early doesn't mean I haven't been fighting all my life" With that Max walked out before he could argue anymore.  
  
Walking over to the temporary med bay Max found Cece organising the medical supplies. Unfortunately many of the newcomers have had brushes with ordinaries and the supplies were running low.  
  
"Hey Max what's up?"  
  
"I need you to do me a favour. I need to have a meeting with all the highest ranking female officers from each unit. Alec wants to get their feelings on the status of any pregnant females and on their feelings about being in the field" Cece's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Hey, I know, I told Alec any females not in the family way would want in with the fighting, but he wants to give them the choice. I thought it also would be a good idea to see if there are any other problems they have".  
  
"Sounds like a good idea Max. Give me about 20 minutes. We'll convene in the new Mess hall, ok?" Max nodded and headed for her new quarters.  
  
After they made a stand OC was able to get out via the sewers and smuggle in some of her stuff and Max had taken a room in the building opposite headquarters.

She missed OC so much sometimes, there was no one else that could cheer her up as much as Original Cindy.  
  
Grabbing a quick shower and change of clothes Max was surprised to find the female officers already waiting with Cece outlining the details of the meeting.  
  
"Hey Max. We've got a few concerns already, grab a seat" Max pulled up a chair next to Cece nodding to the 30 or so women gathered around numerous tables.  
  
"We have all agreed that any pregnant female won't fight. They can make up the Med teams and head up supplies and rations" Max nodded to the fiery redhead in the front. Lexi, she thought her name was.  
  
"But we will not take any crap from the guys about not being in the fighting. We're not meek little girls, we are soldier, trained the same as them"  
  
"If not better" Snickered one of the girls in the back which made the girls chuckle.  
  
"There is no talk of denying the women from fighting, as I understand it, the option has only been presented if the females do not want to fight, everyone makes their own choice" Max saw the girls nod and noted the relieved expressions all around.  
  
"There is another point that's been raised Max. I'll let Ven fill you in" Cece said motioning to a blonde sitting at the next table.  
  
"The females in our Units that are pregnant. Some of them want to change Units as they have mated with their breeding partners. Others don't want to, as they are mated with someone other than their breeding partner. The men have become protective of the women in their unit and won't allow them to change units. To win this fight we have to have our head in the game and this is causing unrest. There have already been two male fights over a pregnant woman already".  
  
"Ok Ven, I'll take it up with Alec. Would it work if the females stayed in their own unit but the mated ones were allowed separate quarters so they'd be with their mates?" Max suggested hesitantly and was relieved to see Cece smile with approval.  
  
"Thanks Max. We will take it back to our females and see what they think. If Alec Ok's it that might settle things for a while". Max smiled at Ven and continued to listen to the next few issues regarding supplies.  
  
After the meeting Max was surprised when Ven stayed behind to talk to her.  
  
"I know we haven't talked yet, but I just wanted to say your doing a great job. There was a lot of talk when Alec made you his 2IC, but I think he's made the right decision". Max was touched.  
  
"Thank-you Ven, you don't have any idea what that means to me. I've been out for so long, I thought I might be to out of touch to deal".  
  
"You'll do great, I'll see you tonight for the mission?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world".


	4. Lost Family

A/N Hi everyone thanks for the reviews!! I'm trying to incorporate all the characters into this fic, obviously Biggs and Cece haven't died! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Max was surprised at how easily her Manticore training came back. Sitting in HQ mapping out sector checkpoints, assigning units for tonight's mission.  
  
"So if we've worked everything out right, it should only take around 4 hours to disable all checkpoints" Max sat back considering the map in front of her.  
  
"Looks like Max" Biggs said still frowning. Max had got to know him a lot better and actually found that she liked Biggs. He was like all Manticore males, hot. But he was also a really sweet person once you got past the extreme cockiness. It made Max wonder if Alec was the same, did he have layers?  
  
"Do you know where Alec is though? He should be here, he should be the one putting this mission together".  
  
"Yeah, what is up with that? You all said he was like the top dog, but besides his Braveheart speech I haven't seen that much difference from what I was doing".  
  
"He's having trouble readjusting" Cece stated quietly and Biggs nodded.  
  
"What do you mean, adjusting?" Max looked at both Cece and Biggs who both looked slightly guilty.  
  
"Look Max, you met Alec just after he'd got out of Syops for his failed mission with that girl Rachel. It changed him. After that he didn't care, and when Manticore burned he worked so hard to forget everything. Women, booze, he has changed so much that sometimes I don't ever recognise him." Biggs sighed running a hand through his short spiky brown hair.  
  
"It's just going to take him some time" Cece continued "to get back into commander mode, he's buried it deep. I just hope he won't revert totally to X5-494, because he was a great commander, but not much fun". Biggs gave Cece's shoulder a squeeze.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't let that happen, we're all here to help him"  
  
Max was stunned. It seemed that Alec had a lot more layers than she'd ever credited him for. Forcing her mind back to the mission Max started mapping out locations of military positioned around TC from intel received by the sentries.  
  
Max finished strapping on her Kevlar. Smiling at they memory of how Alec had innocently told her they'd raided the Army barracks set up outside TC last night and requisitioned some supplies. Max felt more confident now that the entire team that was being deployed tonight had all the right equipment and weaponry that would be needed.  
  
Max turned towards the door as Alec walked in, already dressed.  
  
"You ready Max? I mean if you've changed your mind, it's ok you can – "

"I'm fine Alec" Max said grinding her teeth. "Don't worry I won't do anything stupid, I won't endanger anyone". Alec frowned.  
  
"That's not why I don't want you to go Max," Alec said coming to help her with the last strap on her vest that she just couldn't get.  
  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you." Max surprised at his sincere voice looked up to see him looking at her without a trace of his usual trademark smirk.  
  
"I'll be fine Alec. Promise." There was a knock at the door which broke their gaze.  
  
"What" Alec barked and Biggs walked in,

"Everyone is assembled Alec, their waiting for you to brief them".

Alec looked down to Max.  
  
"Lets go then".  
  
"Mission is to disable all sector police checkpoints and arm them with our own men. Back-up teams have been assembled and will depart to any checkpoint if any foreign military convey is reported arriving. The main military located just outside the entry to Terminal City will be disarmed by 0600 tomorrow morning. Everyone is on Coms 1, any problems report to Headquarters immediately for back-up. Everyone clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Move out!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Max was filled with a sense of pride as all units reported back within 3 hours, all checkpoints having been disabled and the respective sector police housed in their makeshift brig.

They would be the leverage if anyone got any funny ideas about bombing TC.  
  
Max had been assigned with Alec and he had not let her out of his sight. His protectiveness Max thought was overbearing and she should object, but it actually made her feel secure.

It reminded her of how she'd always felt on missions with her brothers and sisters.  
Now the real battle begun.

Max was crouched down beside Alec behind the military headquarters awaiting confirmation that everyone was in position before attacking.

The sentries stationed around TC had already been taken out, now the bulk of the soldiers needed to be relieved.  
  
"Ok, everybody is in position. That's a go people".

Alec and Max slid under the bottom of the tent and blurred quickly not making a sound before disabling the two armed guards.

The remaining 5 men in the room were unarmed and too stunned to move and they trained their weapons on them.  
  
Outside Max could hear the sounds of battle, machine gunfire echoing and she prayed that no one was hurt.  
  
"Who is in command here?" Alec barked and a man of about 60 stood up and eyed Alec.  
  
"I am Colonel Wallace. Just what do you think your doing boy?" Alec smirked.  
  
"I'm X5-454, commander of TC and you, Colonel, have just had your base taken over by, what was it you said on the news, transgenic filth?" Max saw Alec's jaw clench and new he was itching to kill this man.  
  
Biggs walked into the tent nodding to me, "We have command of the base. Shall we move onto the next step?" Alec nodded and turned back to the astonished men in front of him.  
  
"Who do you report to?" Alec said Icily.  
  
"Major Wentworth in Washington". The colonel replied looking somewhat dumbstruck at having his base taken over by someone so young.  
  
"Well, colonel I guess you'd better get him on the phone then, we have negotiations to make". Max stated tartly and Alec grinned.  
  
The Colonel now actually looked at Max and his eyes went wide whispering in horror,  
  
"452" Max didn't look shocked, all the bad guys seemed to know who she was.  
  
"Looks like I've got another fan, wanna tell me how you know who I am?". The man had now recovered himself and realised his slip.  
  
"You can't do anything to me 452. Your whole race will be wiped out soon, I don't care what anyone says, you're not going to be able to save anyone. You are all an abomination". Max looked startled and Alec saw something of what the man said register with her. She moved forward quickly grabbing the Colonel's arm and pushed his sleeve up to reveal the mark of a Familiar.  
  
"Fenestol Bitch" Max knocked the Colonel out with one punch.  
  
"Alec, do you want these ones quarantined with the rest" Biggs asked coming in behind Alec and Max, sensing the animosity in the room.  
  
"Yeah, all of them except the Colonel here. We're going to have a long chat with him I think. Keep an eye on him". Alec motioned Max outside.  
  
"Familiars." Alec's eyebrows creased in concentration, "It would be a great position for them to have. I'm pretty interested with the part about wiping out our race."  
  
Max shook her head, "I'm going to interrogate him, see what he knows about Whites plans". Alec grabbed Max's arm restraining her.  
  
"No Max, I can't allow you to do that. Not yet. I need you to organise Dix to get us a comms link to the White House, that's our next move" Without thinking Max replied, tartly.  
  
"Who made you boss?" She punched Alec hard in the arm and walked away from his grin throwing over her shoulder, "Don't expect to always get your own way Alec, cause it's not gonna happen" which made Alec's smile grow wider. He just loved to piss her off.  
  
Max found Dix and escorted him back to the command tent where Alec had tacitly removed the Colonel.  
  
"Max, we found information leading to a warehouse nearby that was housing transgenics that have been caught. There's a girl there, she's pretty out of it, but she's been asking for you." Dix was relaying the address but Max's mind was swirling, who could it be? One of her sisters? One of the kids she's helped?  
  
"Biggs is waiting out the front to escort you there" That grabbed Max's attention.  
  
"Escort me?" Max's eyebrows rose and Dix sighed, knowing what was coming.  
  
"Sorry Max, but those are the orders. No one travels alone in Seattle until everything is secure, maybe not even then".  
  
"Don't worry Dix, I've been living here by myself for long enough, I think I'll be fine. Tell Biggs, he can go back to what he was doing, I'll be fine" Taking off in a blur Max ignored Dix's futile warnings. He sighed resigned and relayed to Biggs that Max was already on the move.  
  
Max looked at the warehouse is disgust. They hadn't even know that there own had been captured and were being held only a block away from TC. Walking in the open door Max saw Biggs unit unchaining several transgenics from cages. Her mouth hardened as she saw the state that they were in, bleeding, battered, broken.  
  
A familiar scent caught Max's attention and she spun gasping in shock. Syl, her sister was being unchained from another cage. Her beautiful blonde hair matted with blood, her eyes not even being able to open.  
  
In two second Max had her sister in her arms,  
  
"Syl, it's Max. You're ok now. I've got you" She murmured stroking her hair as Syl nuzzled her neck in comfort whimpering.  
  
"It's Ok big sister, I'll take care of you, it's ok".  
  
"Krit, Max I've got find Krit. They took him, I've got to find him". Max held her tighter as she tried to get up, horror welling up inside her.  
  
"Krit was here?" Tears were streaming down her face now.  
  
"They took him yesterday. They wanted to know where Zack was, they wanted all of us who escaped in 09. Max, we have to get him, we have to – ".  
  
"Shhh, it's alright, we'll get him back Syl, I promise. But we have to look after you first".

Max had tears streaming down her face. They were after her family. She had to warn them. Zack was the only one who knew where they were.

She'd have to find him, make him remember.  
  
"Max" Biggs touched her shoulder softly,

"Let's get her back to TC, the Med team are ready, we're moving them all now"

The concern in Biggs eyes was real and she was so grateful.

She could also feel the anger and testosterone coming off him in waves as he surveyed the building.  
  
Max carried Syl into the back one of the waiting truck where all the other transgenics had already been loaded.

Syl had slipped out of consciousness, her battered body lay in Max's arms, the only give away that she was alive was the steady beating of her heart against Max's chest as she cradled her close.  
  
"She's going to be ok Max"

Max had been waiting outside the med bay for an hour, her thoughts so muddled, figuring out her next move.

Trenie, one of the best on there med staff had finally come to give Max the news.  
  
"She has two broken ribs, a concussion and some bruising, but no other damage. She should be fixed up in a few days, but she likely won't wake up till tomorrow. You can see her now if you want".  
  
"Thanks Trenie. Thank you so much"

Max whispered, unable to stop the tears that started flowing again.

Trenie, being raised by Manticore was not used to so much emotion and patted her back awkwardly.  
  
"Just let me know if there's anything I can do" Max nodded and walked into Syls room.  
  
"Hey big sister" Max said softly, stroking her forehead.

She remembered doing this to Syl when they were little, just the way Zack had always done to her. It had always made her nightmare recede into the darkness.

Max was rewarded as Syls creased brows relaxed.  
  
"Don't you worry. I'm going to find Krit. I'm going to get Zack and make him remember. I'll make sure no more of us are hurt, I promise".

Max kissed her head and quietly left her room making her was back to her room.  
  
Grabbing a bag out of the closet she started packing clothes and weapons, she didn't know how long she'd be away.  
  
"Going on a little trip?" Max spun to find Alec lounging against the wall.  
  
"I heard they had your sister, how is she?" Max didn't stop packing.  
  
"She'll be fine. I'll be back in a few days, there's some stuff I have to take care of.". Alec frowned waiting for an explanation, when none was forthcoming he walked over to where Max was standing.  
  
"You can't just take off for a couple of days Max. What is it? It gets a little bit hard so you run? I thought you'd have that out of you system by now" Max swung around and punched him, hard, in the face.  
  
"You have no idea what your talking about Alec. Now get out of my way. You can't stop me." Alec rubbed the side of his face looking annoyed.  
  
"Well, that's where you're wrong Max, I can. If I want I can have you thrown in lockdown. You will make time to explain yourself".  
  
Max felt frustrated tears welling and pushed them back, she would not cry in front of Alec.  
  
"My family is in danger Alec. That's all you need to know. I'm going to make sure their safe, bring them to TC."  
  
"How do you know they are in danger Max? What did your sister tell you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter" Max grated swinging her bag onto her back and headed for the door. Alec intercepted her, blocking her path menacingly.  
  
"Max, you don't even know where your other siblings are. The only one that knew that was – "Alec stopped mid sentence and Max watched as it dawned on him.  
  
"Your going to go wake up big brother farmer Zack, aren't you?" His incredulous tone made her even angrier.  
  
"He's in danger Alec, he has a bar code, what if someone sees it? I won't leave him exposed". Alec grabbed Max in a vice grip as she tried to shove past him.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He knew Max was stubborn, besides chaining her up, he knew she would go regardless. He couldn't go with her, no matter how much he wanted to. There was just too much here to do.  
  
"Ok Max, listen. If you have to do this, your taking Biggs with you. I would go myself but I can't leave TC without a leader. But you will not be going alone, do I make myself clear?" Max eyed Alec suspiciously. She'd thought they would revert to fisticuffs before he'd let her go.  
  
"Fine" Alec barely curbed his surprise at her agreeing so easily, then his trademark cocky grin was back in place.  
  
"There's a good little girl, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Max shoved him hard biting back on her anger.  
  
"Another thing Alec. My brother Krit was in that warehouse yesterday, he and some others were transported yesterday. I need you to get Logan to search the hoverdrone footage, find out where those transport vehicles went."

Alec nodded, already working out retrieval mission tactic in his head. He was not going to lose any more people.  
  
"I'll contact Logan right away, but first I've got to have a wee talk with the president." Max nodded, giving Alec a small smile.  
  
"Tell Biggs to meet me at the sewer exit in 10 minutes". Alec reached out and brushed Max's check gently.  
  
"Take care Maxie. I don't want to lose you too". Max just smiled and walked away.  
  
Alex guts clenched as he resisted the urge to pull her back and lock her in the brig and throw away the key so she couldn't put herself in danger.  
  
"Alec, the comms are up, the president is waiting to talk to you" Dix spoke into his ear comms and Alec turned making his way back to HQ.  
  
A/N Creative juices are flowing, hope to have a new chapter done tomorrow!! Please review and let me know what you think!!


	5. Big Brother Farmer Zack

  
  
Lakergirl – Thanks for your reviews!. It's not an Au fix! Sorry, just got some of my facts mixed up. I will go back and change them soon! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Rachel – Thanks for the review. Please let me know if you like where it's going!  
  
SmilinStar – I love it when Alec and Max get along. Lets just hope Zack doesn't ruin things........ he he he  
  
Northernmoon – Thanks for your review! I love the fic's that put Alec in charge, even though it doesn't exactly mesh with the show.  
  
Cbags – I hope I've explain Alec's history a bit more for you. Logan definitely will have to go soon. Please let me know what you think of the last few chaps.  
  
Gilbert-mcadam – Thanks Mate, When are we going to see your fanfic up here???(cough, cough) (  
  
Starr Light1 – Don't worry, I've dedicated myself to having as many characters make an appearance and OC is one of my fav's, she'll be back.....  
  
Lynsi – Thanks for the review!! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
A/N Sorry it took me so long to update!! My computer broke down! Dog ate my homework! Erg, maybe not....  
  
This is President Hayse. Am I talking to the leader?" Alec was staring at the President through a video link up, his Manticore blank expression well in place.  
  
"I am the Commander; you can call me 494". Alec saw Biggs enter the room from behind the screen and felt panic rising up in him. Why wasn't he with Max? She hadn't gone by herself? She'd promised him! Alec gritted his teeth and dragged his attention back to the President.  
  
"We have now taken control of Seattle. We freed several captured transgenics. They had been tortured under Army command" Alec's voice lowered icily as he put a hand to halt the President interrupting.  
  
"I am still willing to find a peaceful solution to this situation President Hayse, but if there are any more incidents where my people are hurt, you will find out what Manticore made us for". Alec's voice was cold as he successfully masked his emotions. The President didn't look fazed.  
  
"We are investigating all aspects of how this situation arose. The people who founded Manticore will be held accountable. Until I have the full facts I have decided not to take any drastic action."  
  
"We have 60 Military and sector police as captives. They will not be mistreated, but they will not be allowed to leave until I can guarantee the safety of my people. Call me when you have anything further". Alec ended the transmission looking to Dix who nodded in confirmation that their communication had not been hacked into by anyone else.  
  
Biggs had calmly waited while Alec spoke to the president.  
  
"You're really going to let her do this? You know how dangerous it is out there Alec, especially now" Biggs ranted as he watched Alec calmly trying to get Logan on the line.  
  
"If you won't go with her Biggs, I will find someone that will. I've learnt the hard way with Max that she'll do just about anything when it comes to the other 09' escapee's, she considers them her brothers and sister".  
  
"It's not that I don't want to go Alec, I-" Biggs was cut off as Logan's face appeared on the screen in front of them.  
  
"What do you want Alec. I need to talk to Max". Logan still looked pissed. This was going to fun Alec thought.  
  
"We rescued several transgenics that were being held by the military. One of them was Max's sister Syl. She said that they are looking relentlessly for any of the 09' escapee's. Her brother Krit was taken away yesterday from a warehouse, one block from TC. Max wants you to see if you can get any hoverdrone footage and find out where they took him".  
  
"Why are you telling me this Alec? Is Max to busy to ask me for a favor herself?" God, even Logan's voice was annoying, Alec mused, knowing the other man was not gonna like the next part.  
  
"Well, to find the rest of her brothers and sisters she has to find the only person who knows where they all are. She's going to find big brother Zack Logan". Logan could not have look more surprised if he'd tried.  
  
"Zack has just left here Alec. And as you can see I'm still alive so I guess his little jealous murder rage has abated". Alec turned to Biggs.  
  
"Go and get her now. Bring her here. She's at the sewer exit. Go!" Alec turned back to Logan, who now looked under control.  
  
"He wouldn't say anything to me except to apologize for how he behaved last time and to say he needed to speak to Max, he should be there soon".  
  
"Ok Logan, thanks. I'll let Max know and get her to call you when she gets a chance. We need the location of those Military Vans". Alec ignored Logan's spluttering and disconnected the transmission.  
  
"Joshua" Alec yelled leaning over to peer down into the nest of HQ and spotting the dog man painting. He motioned for him to come up.  
  
"Josh, I need you to get an update on Max's sister Syl for me. Find out how she is. If she's awake tell her Zack is on his way here, would you?".  
  
"Ok Alec, Joshua see if she ok" Thumping Alec on the chest Joshua took off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Biggs. The early morning air was crisp and she just wanted to get going, the faster she found Zack the faster she could find the rest of them. Hearing footsteps behind her Max picked up her pack.  
  
"Finally Biggs! I've been waiting for ages, we gotta blaze, it's going to- " Max froze as she turned around to find Zack standing in front of her. Her mind would not work.  
  
"Zack? How? What? When?". Zack walked slowly towards her smiling slightly.  
  
"It's ok Maxie, I'm fine. I remember what happened. It won't happen again".

Max dropped her bag and ran to him, letting him cover her with his strength.

It would all be ok now, Zack was here, and he always knew what to do.

Max heard Biggs voice in the back ground but was unwilling to leave Zack's arms.

He was stroking her hair whispering that it was all right.  
  
Biggs didn't know what to do; he felt like he was intruding on a very private moment, he knew this man must be her infamous brother Zack.  
  
"I'll just be back at HQ then Max. We need to talk – ah- when you've got a minute?"  
  
A while later Max pulled back to look at Zack.

"They're in danger Zack, all of them. We rescued Syl, but they've got Krit. I don't know where the rest are. We have to warn them, we have to-"

Zack crushed her to him once again.  
  
"It's ok Max, I know where they are. They're all safe and they are all on their way here. We only have to find Krit now, and we will Maxie, you and me".  
  
"Sorry to interrupt the soppy water works fest, but we need to use that exit Max"

Max turned to see Mole leaning against the next building, cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth, shotgun resting on his shoulder.

He had three anomalies with him. Beside her she felt Zack tense and realized he wouldn't have seen any of the anomalies since the escape.  
  
"Mole. This is my brother Zack, he just got here" Max smiled wiping away her tears.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Alec needs to see you Max" Mole brushed past them and jumped into the sewer tunnel with the other anomalies.  
  
"Looks like you've got a log of explaining to do little sister?"  
  
"There is a lot that's happened since you left, big brother. Let's go to HQ and I'll bring you up to date". Zack grabbed her arm.  
  
"Max, I need you know, what happened last time. I've had a lot of time analyze it. It was because of what Manticore did to me. It won't happen again. I've already seen Logan. OC took me there".

Max nodded, somehow sensing that it was true.  
  
They made their way back to TC and even as they walked in Zack's arm stayed around her comforting her. She introduced Zack to the general populous of TC HQ before coming to Alec, his face a tight mask of control.  
  
"Zack, welcome to TC"

Alec's voice was tightly controlled and Max shot him an inquisitive look, which he patently ignored.

Max felt Zack stiffen beside her and watched in fascination, as everyone is HQ started to leave as Alec nodded at them.  
  
"Am I missing something here boys?" Suddenly Max felt arms grab her from behind and she immediately started to fight.

But several other transgenic's grabbed her and she felt her self being hauled outside.  
  
"I'm sorry Max, but you can't be in there right now. I know you don't know much about this stuff but those two have some stuff to sort out" Lexi stated grunting as she avoided Max's knee.  
  
Bugger this, Max though throwing her body over her head, trying to the get the upper hand, no one told her what to do.

She had successfully freed herself but before her feet hit the ground she felt someone's fist connect with her face. Shit, Max thought as she felt herself losing consciousness.  
  
Mole rubbed his had grinning wildly, "I don't think I want to be around when she wakes up".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alec had barely kept himself in check as he'd watched Zack walk into TC with his arm around Max.

But now standing alone, toe to toe with the person that he knew Max had the closest with his animal instincts were starting to get the better of him.  
  
Even though Zack had spent the majority of his years on the outside Alec could tell he knew what was going on.  
  
"What makes you think you have any claim" Zack spat, starting to circle Alec who stood perfectly still.  
  
"After what happened last time, I just want to make sure that this time you don't think it's Max's fault she's not into you and go after her with you gun".

Alec reacted to slow and felt Zack's fist connect with his mouth.  
  
"I would never hurt Max. All I've ever done is protect her. Her and the others. You think you're a worthy leader? You have no idea what it takes to lead people, discipline them".

Alec jabbed forward only to jab air, he spun low and took Zack's legs out, kicking him in the face as he fell.  
  
"Oh, I have years of training on you, farmer Zack. I was groomed to be a leader. And make no mistake about it, Max is MINE to protect".

Alec raged as Zack righted himself eyes narrowing.  
  
"She hasn't taken you as her Mate has she?" Zack sneered, knowing it was true,

"Then she is still mine to protect. You're not worthy of her and I will make sure that she will never be yours".

Alec's anger increased as he realized that what Zack had said was true, he did want Max as his Mate, he needed her.  
  
The door to HQ opened and Biggs rushed in, "Familiars Alec! They've infiltrated the east side! There are about 40 of them!"  
  
"Sound the alarm now, take the standby unit in the grid 4 to intercept them, lead them to Guyny Street, it's still unoccupied. I'll mobilize our other units"

Biggs nodded sending up the alarm which was a high pitched noise humans couldn't hear.  
  
"What are these familiars? How do we kill them?" Zack asked, anger temporarily pushed to the side. Alec threw him a gun as he armed himself as well.  
  
"They are human, but they have similar strength to us. Oh yeah, and they don't feel pain"

Zack nodded and followed Alec out noticing three units already were formed and waiting for orders, which Alec gave out without hesitation or deliberation.  
  
Alec motioned for the 3 units to following him. They moved out and stopped in one of the still unoccupied parts of TC and took positions.

He was glad to hear the sounds of battle approaching. As soon as the familiars, all in black body suits, were drawn into the street Alec gave the signal and they attacked.

Looking around desperately Alec realized to his utter dismay that White was nowhere in the fray.

He'd have to settle for one of these other chumps he consoled himself as one of the familiars launched themselves at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My God Lexi, what have you done?"

Ven squeaked as she saw Lexi carry in a very unconscious Max and deposited her on the armchair in the corner of the room. She was in Syl's room in the hospital wing.

The 09er girl had yet to wake up and Ven had sat in with her hoping to convey support.  
  
"Not me fool" Lexi snapped back,

"Mole did it. Her brother showed up getting our CO all out of sorts and Max was trying to get between them two sorting out their issues, if ya know what I mean".  
  
"Oh I see" Ven worried.

She pushed Max's hair away from her face. Alec had unconsciously let every guy in TC know that Max was off limits.  
  
"Why did you bring her here? I heard the alarm before"

Ven stated as she watched Lexi lock the door to the room and pull down the blinds.  
  
"Familiars have infiltrated the compound. I'm sure we don't have anything to worry about"

Lexi flashed the worried girl a quick smile,

"But I just thought this would be the safest place for Max, and hopefully being with her sister when she wakes up will ease her temper a bit".  
  
Ven rushed to the other side of the room and blew out the candle as they heard movement on the roof of the building.

Lexi signaled for her to lay low. Hopefully they would pass them right by.  
  
No such luck. Lexi moved to her side as she stood and took fighting position as they heard the footsteps approach.

The window and door exploded at once and then there were several black clad men with weapons pointed directly at them.

Ven watched as a man came in, wearing a business suit and trench coat, she shuddered at the look in his eyes as he gaze lingered on Max.  
  
"452. I told you I'd find you".  
  
A/N2 Please let me know what you think!! Any ideas on what should happen with any characters? Also, Max has 12 brothers and sisters right? Anyone clued in as to what all there names are??


	6. 09ers

A/n – Yes, I did the unthinkable and got Alec's designation mixed up with Ben's!! I'm sorry to everyone and have fixed it up now! Please don't kill me!!  
  
P.S It has been pointed out that I need a beta reader? So if anyone's interested?  
  
Alexandra Bruderlin – Have gone back and changed Krit and Zack's names. Sorry! I have purchased the Dark Angel Boxsets and will endeavor to have my info in the future all correct! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Lakergirl - Thanks for the help with the sib's names! Sorry about Alec's designation! Zack certainly is going to be a cog in the works, but I'm confidant Max and Alec can find a way!  
  
Nelita – Thanks for reviewing! Well in my mind Alec is Manticore's finest as there were no other characters introduced on the show who I think would be. I'll try and put a little more of his Manticore background in future chapters to support this! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Gamegirl452 – Again, sorry for the designation mixup! Thank you so much for all your great info! A lot of food for thought. Thanks for the review, please let me know how you liked this chapter!  
  
Charmed one – I know I know – I'm sorry! That will teach me not to recheck my work! Please let me know what you think of the story!  
  
Aotearoa Hiphop Grl – Hope I have updated quick enough for you. Thanks for the help with Max's sib's! I actually haven't read the books so I don't think I'll use Seth. How do you like this chapter?  
  
Nat452 – White didn't get Max, but unfortunately that doesn't deter him! Don't worry Max does not and has never though about Zack as anything other that her brother! Alec on the other hand.....  
  
Alec was breathing hard as he finally got the upper hand with the familiar he was fighting. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Zack.  
  
He had had to admit could handle himself, must be the part steelhead thing.  
  
Without warning the man in front of Alec let out a high-pitched screech causing the familiars to back off and retreat into the dark.  
  
"Unit two – follow them, make sure this compound is secure" Alec barked unsure of why his opponents had retreated.  
  
The color drained from his face as Zack came up to him wiping blood from his face.  
  
"This was a diversion. They were here for something in particular." He remembered Syl saying that White was hunting the 09ers for some reason.  
  
"He's after Syl and Max!!"  
  
Alec took off blurring his was across TC to Max's apartment, bursting through the door.  
  
"Max! Max?" He could hardly smell her. She wasn't here.  
  
"She's not here," Zack growled from behind him.  
  
Alec didn't even glance at him as he cursed himself and ran. His heart was beating so loud he couldn't hear anything.  
  
Alec finally made it to Max's sister's room and found Lexi kneeling down with Ven's head in her lap, her eyes closed.

There were several dead bodies of familiars scattered around the room but no Syl, and no Max.  
  
"I'm so sorry Alec" Lexi chocked out between sobs.  
  
"They've taken her, she's gone, there were two many and Max was out cold"  
  
Alec leaned down to offer her support. His mind was registering possible scenario responses.  
  
If it was White, he wouldn't kill her, he rationalized. He needed to know where his son was.  
  
Alec's mouth went dry at the though of all the ways White could extract the information from Max.  
  
"Get Trennie into Med Bay, we have a soldier down!" Alec snapped into his comms.  
  
"They went out the south exit Alec, you may still be able to catch them".  
  
Alec tried to push down his fear as Zack pushed a gun into his chest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack had stood stone faced through the exchange.  
  
Both of his sisters had been taken. Right from under his nose! He would get them back, he vowed.  
  
Swooping down Zack retried the guns from the dead familiars and shoved one into Alec's chest.  
  
H saw the same fear mirrored in the other man's eyes.  
  
They scaled the outer fence, stopping dead when they saw a military van turned over on fire and more dead familiars.  
  
"Lose something big brother?"  
  
Zack spun training his weapon on the target then let out the breath he'd been holding.  
  
"God Jondy! You don't know how glad I am to see you two".  
  
Zack raced over and relieved Max from Jondy and kissed Syl head where she was cradled in the crook of Zane's arm. Zane thumped him on the back and Sly gave him week smile.  
  
"You're the one suppose to be taking car of us big brother" Zane stated with a grin.  
  
They huddled close together like when they were children conveying comfort with warmth and Zack felt all his fears ease.  
  
He could hear the soldiers coming and whished they could have a few more minutes.  
  
"Alec?" Zack's eyes snapped back to Alec, who hadn't moved and watched as he walked towards them and pulled Max to him.  
  
The sheer anguish on his face made Zack's stomach churn. He knew with out a doubt that this man, just like him would give up his life for Max. Which was why he reluctantly got up and let them cling to each other.  
  
He ignored the painful urge to rip the man's arms off that were holding his Max.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alec watched on frozen to the spot repeating to him self over and over that she was all right.  
  
Her head was leant back and he could see her face. A single tear escaped as he tried not to contemplate what would have happened if White had gotten hold of her.  
  
Max slowly opened her eyes.  
  
All she could see was Alec's face, full of pain and anguish and her hand went out to him.  
  
"Alec" She croaked.  
  
He came towards her as if in a trance and buried his head in her neck drinking in her scent to reassure him self that she was ok.  
  
His heart sang as Max pulled him closer clinging to him.  
  
Max looked up and shock vibrated though her as she realized Jondy, Zane and Zack were right next to her.  
  
Zane had Syl cradled in his strong arms. His disheveled blonde hair was shielding his eyes.  
  
"Hey there Maxie, you finally woke up" Zane sassed giving her hand a squeeze.  
  
"We're going to be ok Maxie" Syl whispered. "We'll all be together again soon".  
  
The reunion was short lived as Unit 2 arrived hustling everyone back into TC.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

White looked down from a nearby rooftop feeling his stomach turn over in disgust.  
  
He had planned this mission for so damn long. To have 2 X5's who just happened to be passing by balls it up was a bitter pill to swallow.  
  
Looking on the upside, he now knew all of the 09 escapees were going to be in TC soon. Knowing they were all together should make it easier for him to capture them, and he knew just how he was going to do it.  
  
Agent White felt better. Once he presented the conclave with the X5's they would give him 452, and then he would finally get his son back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alec sat in HQ with Biggs, Dek & Kye going over security measures. Her family had rushed Max away from him and Alec had been left in the street alone with only the touch of her scent surrounding him.  
  
He'd tried to shake it off, I mean it was Max – she's always ok.  
  
"So, they were some of the 09ers" Dek stated sitting back with his hands behind his head smirking.  
  
"That new blonde one, I like what ever it was they put in her cocktail"  
  
Kye slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah like you'd have a chance! I think she'd like someone more sensitive, caring, you know, like me!"  
  
Alec grinned. Dek & Kye had always been competitive when it came to women. They'd been best friends all through Manticore and had always been able to cheer Alec up with their banter.  
  
Lexi was dragging her feet as she came into TC. She didn't look any better than when he'd seen her earlier that night.  
  
"How's Ven?"  
  
"She's going to fine. Biggs is sitting with her". Lexi slumped down next to Dek and he tucked her under his arm pushing her curly red locks away from her face.  
  
"You did great tonight Lex, Ven is lucky you were there".  
  
Kye grinned.  
  
"Do you remember back at Manticore when Biggs left all those twigs in Ven's bed? She screamed so load all the guard's came in thinking we were being attacked"  
  
"Our whole unit had kitchen duty for a week" Lexi said smiling.  
  
It was then that Alec realized how much he'd let his Unit down. Or his family as Max would call it.  
  
He just left them when they'd got out of Manticore. He'd been so screwed up after Rachel that he'd tried to forget everything about his previous life, even his family.  
  
That was of course until Max.  
  
"Let's go and stay with her tonight" Alec said abruptly pushing away from the table.  
  
"All of us. We'll grab CeCe on the way". Alec knew he'd said the right thing as their faces lit up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Syl looked around feeling so guilty. She was tucked up in Max's bed with Zack, Zane, Jondy and Max surrounding her, giving her comfort, but all she could think about was Krit.  
  
It was like a piece of her heart was missing. Her Mate was gone, he was in pain and she couldn't help him.  
  
"We'll get him back" Max whispered from where she was curled up next to her. Zack, on her other side snuggled her closer.  
  
"He'll be fine" Syl wasn't so sure as she drifted off to sleep, her dreams consisting of pain and torture.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max marched over to Med bay the next morning. It wass the last place she had to look for Alec.  
  
She'd been totally stonewalled by Zack this morning when she'd asked about what had gone down between him and Alec.  
  
Last night she'd seen a different side of Alec, I mean who knew he'd have feelings?  
  
That's harsh Max chided herself mentally. Ok so she knew Alec cared about her, but she'd never really analyzed how she felt about him.  
  
I mean it was Alec! She couldn't like Alec that way, could she? Did he like her that way?  
  
Nope, Max told her self, better to not think about it. Concentrate on how he tried to fight your big brother.

Kick his ass; yeah that's what I'll do.  
  
Her anger died however as she stood in the doorway of Ven's room.  
  
Her heart constricted as she found Alec, tangled up asleep with Lexi, Cece, Kye, Dek and Biggs.  
  
They were all sprawled around Ven's bed and the vibe of comfort and ease coming from the room made Max smile.  
  
They all must have been in Alec's unit back at Manticore. Not wanting to wake them Max silently left the room and made her way outside.  
  
"Max?" She spun to find Alec behind her looking sheepish.  
  
"We just wanted to make sure that Ven was gonna be alright. Must have fallen asleep". Alec scratched the back of his head.  
  
Max grinned. Oh he look adorable all sleepy with his hair tousled like that. No girl, get a grip!  
  
"That's your Unit," She stated knowing the feeling of safety she had always felt with hers.  
  
Alec saw the understanding and approval in Max's gaze and was reassured by it.  
  
He draped his arm over Max's shoulder as them made their was to HQ.  
  
"Well Maxie, you've gotta give the people what they want! Can't help it if everyone needs me"  
  
Her stomach gave a little flip-flop and she gave him an elbow wiping the cocky grin off his face, but only for a moment.  
  
She didn't even remember why she'd been so mad.  
  
"Hey little fella, you ok? Have family?" Joshua stopped painting as they walked in.  
  
"Yeah Joshua, I have my family now, you'll have to meet them." Max said.  
  
She smiled at the thought of Zack and Joshua meeting.  
  
"Hey Max, Logan's on the line for you" Dix yelled from above her where the computers were.  
  
"I think he's got something on those military van's you wanted".  
  
Max felt her stomach drop. What was she going to do about Logan? Well, first thing first, she had a brother to find.  
  
Alec walked up to the video monitor with Max.  
  
"Hey Logan, what do you have for me" Max's voice was filled with tension now.  
  
She was fidgeting with her hands as Logan explained he was sending the Data to their computers.  
  
Grimacing Alec saw that the rest of Max's siblings had decided to pay a visit to HQ and were now talking to Joshua.

Alec turned back to the conversation with Max and Logan.  
  
"So the familiars were there last night?" Logan look perplexed.  
  
"When did the new runes appear?" Startled Max looked down seeing more markings that had appeared overnight.  
  
Alec lifted her chin up and revealed more markings on her neck. Her skin was so soft and he had to mentally slap himself. Soldier mode.  
  
"We'll be over later Logan. I will need to see all of your research on the runes. But first we have to rescue the other trasngenics from White".  
  
Reluctantly he let go of Max, noting the weird look she was giving him.  
  
"But Alec I need to see Max now! This can't wait". Logan whined.  
  
"Logan" Max broke in,

"My brother is way more important than a bunch of tattoo's! We can figure this bitch out later".

Logan wasn't pleased but he gave up and signed off.  
  
Alec hid his smile as he tuned to Max who was steaming.  
  
"Max, can you please get the others from over at Med bay so we can go over the mission details". Alec asked.  
  
Max nodded curtly and he retreated into his office, a plan already forming in his mind.  
  
"You know where Krit is?" Zack asked smoothly as he perched on the edge of his desk.  
  
"We'll have him home to you by suppertime. Don't sweat it". Alec felt his anger rising. What was it about this guy?  
  
"We'll sit in on the briefing and we will be there to retrieve our brother".

Zack sounded like he was laying down the law as he motioned to Jondy, Zane and Syl behind him.  
  
"You may assist, but only if you understand that you will be under my Command"  
  
Alec stated standing up coming around the front of his desk so he was face to face with him.  
  
He felt so much like unleashing all of his anger by beating Zack to a pulp, but contained him self. He knew Max would never forgive him.  
  
Zack took his time to look Alec over before mockingly backing down.  
  
"For now"  
  
"Max will show you where to go" Alec growled ushering Zack out of the office and slamming the door. Huh, Family!  
  
A/N Hope you like this chapter and the way the story is going! Please let me know!!


	7. New Love

Chapter 7.

Aotearoa Hiphop Grl – Finally a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, please let me know what ya reckon!! Sleepy Alec definitely has some awwww factor I say! I think Max should see Alec every morning as he wakes up......

Arwen-amy – Thanks for reviewing! Yes I love the way Zack and Alec are so different, they will be having words at some stage.....

Lakergirl – Hope you like this chap! I've reposted every chapter again fixing little things, Yah!! Please let me know when every you see a mistake I've tried to be really careful with this chapter! I just want Alec and Max together but I've got to get all this other stuff out of the way before they can! Don't lose hope thought!

Rose – I agree that Zack would have been the best in Manticore, _if he had of stayed!_ But Alec has just had so much more training so I've made him the best, you right it's a matter of opinion. I love Zack's character and he'll be well taken care of don't worry!

Nelita – Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter, please let me know! And yes I have read and reviewed your story!

Lynsi – Glad you like. I think the next chapter will be where everything is put out into the open! He he

ZombieGurl98 – Thanks! Sorry it's been so long!! Will try harder to update quicker!

FantasyChick – Thanks for your review! Yeah, I love the though of all the 09's meeting up together when their all grown up!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jondy smiled as she felt a hard male body press up behind her and felt his warm breath tickle down her neck.

She was in TC standing in a remote corner watching everyone interact.

"Seems like Alec and Zack don't realize that only one of them can have the girl?" Came his masculine voice near her ear.

Jondy chuckled and leant into Zane. They'd been on the road for 4 days and she was exhausted, they'd only gotten about 3 hours sleep last night.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better isn't it?" Zane put his arms around her waist grunting in agreement.

"I don't see how Max can be so clueless! Alec obviously loves her but she has no idea"

"They'll work it out Jondy, we did didn't we?" Jondy smiled.

"Yes we sure did"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max tightened her arms around Syl as they watched the footage of the hoverdrone showing Krit and the other Transgenics being herded into the truck.

Syl still wasn't well enough to accompany them and it was weighing heavily on her.

"We've tracked the van to a warehouse down by the docks. There has been no one come out since they unloaded them" Alec stated, purposefully not looking at Zack.

Max smiled, noticing that Alec's Unit seemed more at ease this morning. It was like last night had re-forged the bond between them.

Biggs, Kye and Dek were sitting on a table to the side of the room with Lexi and Cece sitting at their feet. Ven was still in the hospital, but she'd woken up this morning which according to Trennie was a very good sign.

"By now they will know that Seattle is under our control and that they won't make it past the checkpoints" Alec continued.

"They are most likely waiting for Arial support to lift them out so we have to move now, we can't wait for night"

"What's the security like?" Max piped up.

"From Logan's intel we assume that there a 5 gaurds all heavily armed. The compound is not secure and we have several entry points – here, here, and here"

Alec pointed to the pinned up plans of the building.

Jondy and Zane bit back smiles when Alec assigned teams of two and paired himself up with Max.

They could see Zack on the verge of pulling Alec's head off, but for some reason he contained himself.

It took them twenty minutes to get to their destination all sitting in the back of one of the Army trucks they had requisitioned and Max felt like she was missing something.

The whole ride was fraught with tension. She was sitting in between Zack and Alec who both were rigidly silent the whole trip, and Zane and Jondy kept exchanging smiles like they knew something.

Alec's unit were watchful, looking uncertainly between Zack and Alec.

Max rolled her eyes, what ever! It was their delio, she'd stay out of it.

The truck stopped and they filed out a block away from the warehouse.

"Ok, everyone knows which entry points they are using. We go in hard and fast and don't stop until all guard's are disabled"

Max started to follow after Alec only to be pulled back by Zack..

"What?" Zack just stared at her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Just be careful little sister" He said before whipping around and stalking off.

Catching Alec up she knelt behind him at their window entry point of the warehouse.

Max waited until Alec signaled and they burst through the window. Max took out the first guard she saw to her left with a roundhouse kick before he could even raise his weapon.

The rest of their team had now made is in and were dismantling the other guard's.

Alec came up behind her as he finished off two more of the guard's when the doors to their left crashed open and soldiers marched in.

Zane who had confiscated a machine gun from one of the guard's opened fire on the soldiers and then it was on.

Max dived for cover as a spray of bullets came her way. The blood was pumping in her ears as she blurred across to take out two soldiers who had broken off from the pack.

Zack and Alec were shoulder to shoulder firing on the enemy while walking towards them as they dived for cover.

Biggs, Dek, Kye, Lexi and Cece had swept the other side of the warehouse and were now backing the other soldiers towards them.

Max shook her head as Jondy tried to give her a gun as they closed in on the remaining soldiers who had put their hands up in defeat.

"Biggs, restrain them. Dek, Kye scout the East side, Lexi, Cece the West side". Alec barked.

Zack grimaced. He looked so confident, so at ease, like he knew exactly what to do, which bugged Zack more than he cared to admit. He was so used to being the leader, it was his job!

"We'll just take a look around then" Zack said sardonically motioning for Zane and Jondy to following him.

Alec nodded curtly and started walking towards where he'd seen Max disappear a moment ago.

Before he reached her White had materialized and was holding Max by the hair with a knife to her throat.

Alec froze. Max was barely conscious which explained why White wasn't dead on the floor.

Alec saw the Electric taser peeking out of Whites trench coat and his whole body grew hot with rage.

"494, I hear you're the leader now of that rabble over there in TC, congratulations" White smirked.

"If you don't release her now, you will be leaving here in a body bag" Alec growled, itching to lunge at the man but knowing he couldn't risk it.

Alec saw Biggs walk in from the other room where he had restrained the other familiars and guards. He motioned for Biggs to stand down before returning his gaze to White.

"What is it that you think that your going to do? Either way this goes down, your not getting out of this alive".

White grinned evily chilling Alec to the bone as he leaned down and whispered in Max's ear. Suddenly her eyes flew open and Alec's knees almost buckled.

He had never even seen Max scared before. But her terrified panicked expression was almost his undoing. She started thrashing trying to break Whites grip.

White tightened the knife on her throat and whispered again in Max's ear, which Alec still couldn't hear. Max fell still again breathing hard. There were drops of blood falling down her neck where the knife had nicked.

"Well I'd like to stay and chat 494 but Max and I have a pressing engagement, don't we 452?" Alec saw Max give him the sign to make a move and he did it with out hesitation.

Max grabbed Whites arm and managed to get it a few inches away from her throat. In a split second Alec and Biggs were there and Max was on the ground clutching her throat.

White kicked out and Biggs went flying over the room, he pulled his gun and started shooting at Alec who blurred across the room with Max in his arms, narrowly missing several bullets.

"This is not over 452!" White shouted before running towards the exit. Alec nodded to Biggs who took off after him and he turned to where Max was now getting up brushing herself off.

Max protested as Alec patted down her arms looking her over intently.

"Your ok Max? You're not hit? You're sure?" Max shoved him away.

"It will have to wait Alec, we've got to find Krit" Alec wanted to haul her back to him right there and demand to know what White had said but knew manhandling was not the way to go with Max.

The rage that he'd felt earlier spiraled up again as he saw the smeared blood on her neck. The need to claim her, protect her was so strong

"Max! We've got him" Zack yelled and they followed the voice into a darkened doorway that let down to some kind of bomb shelter. Max was still in shock from what White had told her, but for now she had to push it aside. Alec was walking so close to her she could feel the testorone bouncing off him, it was making her dizzy.

It was just like where they had found Syl. Max rushed forward to join her family who were huddled around Krit momentarily pushing her own issues aside.

"Syl" Krit managed to croak out.

"Safe. We'll get you to her straight away" Zack and Zane helped to carry Krit out while everyone else started freeing the other transgenics and helping them outside.

Max turned around to find Alec staring intently at her. Everyone else had gone back up.

Something in Alec's gaze caused Max to step back as he started to advance on her, his gaze never wavering. Max felt the cold brick wall at her back as Alec kept moving forward until his face was a bare inch from hers, their bodies almost touching.

There was a strange heat low in her stomach and she made a strangled noise in her throat as Alec closed the distance between them and she felt his mouth on hers.

The heat uncoiled and spread through her body making her feel fevered.

Her hands went automatically to his hair and the nape of his neck as he crushed his lips to hers again and again, pulling her closer making any thoughts abandon her.

Alec broke the kiss and kissed his way down her jaw to where the knife wound had already closed over and kissed it softly, marveling as Max whimpered pushing herself further against him.

Alec tightened his grip on her waist and felt her response as she jumped up and wound her legs around him. Max heard his growl deep in his throat.

"Mine" Max looked up and her eyes clashed with Alec's eyes flashing with need and animalistic possession.

"Mine" He growled again keeping eye contact as cupped her face with his hands.

"Y-yes" Max croaked out. Alec covered her mouth with his again roughly in triumph.

Suddenly Max was deposited back on her own feet and Alec was across the room and up the stairs leaving her disheveled and slightly giddy.

Oh God, Max winced, what have I done?

Angry male voices snapped her out of her blank stare. That's why Alec has gone, someone had been coming. Max colored as she realized she hadn't heard a thing. Oh God, she thought as she heard Zack's voice, it had to be him!

Max decided to go up and see if she could calm things down only to find Alec and Zack facing off.

"She was nearly killed! I should kill you right now! You don't deserve her" Max startled at the venom and hatred dripping from Zack's words.

"It's not his fault Zack" Max voice sounded rusty as if she hadn't used it for days.

"He saved me" Zack swung around when he heard Max's voice and he stared at her noticing her swollen lips flushed face, but it was the scent of her arousal that hit him the most.

"You want him?" Zack stated and Max swallowed hard casting a glance at Alec who was now holding his breath.

"I-I don't know- I mean yes – I mean I-I don't know what I mean!" Max cursed herself for the quaver in her voice.

"It's ok Maxie, you don't have to decide now. I'm sure Alec will give you time" Zack said in his big brother best tone.

Max looked over to where Alec stood rigidly looking like someone had just killed his kitten. But he nodded.

"Take her to Logan's and get her new runes checked out Zack. Bring back all his research" Alec said tightly before walking away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you think went down in there with the three of them?" Lexi asked wolfing down a banana. She was sitting in the Mess hall with Biggs, Kye, Dek, Zane & Jondy.

"I've got no idea" Kye said pushing his food around his plate in agitation.

"I've never seen Alec look so gutted".

"Well Zack is very protective of us all, I'll bet he found Alec and Max in a compromising position" Jondy stated with a wicked grin.

Dek leaned over and swiped Lexi's bread roll while she wasn't looking.

"If Alec finally got to Max, I don't think he'd be walking around like the living dead, I mean he's been in love with her like for ever!" Dek put in munching down his roll.

Kye finally gave up and pushed his plate away. He'd gone straight over to the infirmary when they'd got back but the doctor said Ven was not to be disturbed but assured him that she was ok and he could come back later.

Kye remembered every single time he's been in hospital at Manticore and he couldn't think of one of those times when Ven wasn't there distracting him from the pain, comforting him chasing away the nightmares. She'd done that for all of them, her quiet loving nature had kept them all sane.

He though of her all alone there and it nearly tore his heart out. He didn't realize that he'd growled low in his throat until he looked up to see everyone staring at him. Pushing back his seat with a loud scrape Kye stalked out of the Mess Hall as people moved out of his way.

Jondy and Zane looked at the others in bewilderment.

"What the hell was that?"

Dek shrugged, still shoveling food into his mouth.

"Kye's always been the closest with Ven. He could never bare to see her hurt. He'll be fine once she wakes up".

Biggs nodded. "She'll be fine. The doc said so" Lexi lowered her eyes to her plate hoping to God he was right.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please let me know what you think of this fic so far! I need feedback!


	8. Too Many Boys

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep it up!! It's great to know that people are actually reading and enjoying this fic!!**

OntheDL – Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like it! Zack is one of my fav characters but breath easy, he won't be with Max in this fic, but maybe someone else.....

Aur – Lot's of Max Alec action to come, glad you like it! Let me know what you think of this chappy!

XxInsanityxX – Thanks! I will keep going, hope you like this just as much!

JG – Thanks for your review! I love the idea of Zack and Alec facing off, it just has so many possibility's....he he

Lakergirl – Thanks for your review, I hope this chapter will answer all you questions! Zack's not the sort of guy to suffer in silence is he? He he

Lynsi – I know what you mean! I know what you mean, I think Max has will power normal girls don't have! But she will eventually succumb to his charms........

Max was in shock as she climbed on the back of a motorbike behind Zack. Without even going into what happened with Alec, or what almost happened with Alec Max was trying to sort out what White had meant.

"I've used your DNA, mixed it with another X5 and now I have your child. Can you imagine what I will do to that child if you don't give me my son back. I've sent details to Eyes Only"

Pulling up infront of Logans Apartment Zack helped her off the Bike.

"Max, before we go in there is just something I have to say. I know when I came back I told you what happened before wouldn't happen again" Zack put his hand up to stop Max interrupting.

"It won't happen again. But I've come to realize the emotion behind what happened was real. Manticore didn't put it there Max. It was already there". Zack stroked her cheek.

"I don't want to make things more complicated for you Max, but I can't keep my feelings to myself anymore. I need to know what you feel for Alec, what you feel for me?"

Max was looking up into Zack's eyes. This can't be happening! I already have a boyfriend! What is with Alec and Zack today! But in the back of her mind, she had known Zack felt like this about her and she'd chosen to ignore it rather than deal.

"What the hell is going on her Max!" Ahh, Max thought, Logan!, saved by the bell. Zack snatched his hand away turning to face Logan.

"None of your business Logan" Zack snapped, eyes glittering.

"I beg to differ Zack, Max is obviously here to see me, so I suggest you stay here and wait. Max come on we'll go up and chat". Zack stiffened at Logan's obvious dismissal but stayed put due to Max's look.

"I'll be back soon" Max followed Logan up to his apartment not really listening as he chatted away. How was she going to tell Zack that she didn't think of him like that?

The way he'd looked at her. It was the same way Alec had looked at her before. Max felt her self start to blush remembering the way she had responded to Alec.

But that feeling didn't last long as Logan opened his door and bent down to retrieve a yellow envelope addressed to her. He turned around and handed it to her with a quizzical look on his face.

Max walked slowly over to Logan's plush couch with the A4 envelope testing the weight of it in her trembling hands. White had told her the truth. Slowly Max pulled out the contents of the envelope. The first thing she saw was a glossy picture of a dark haired baby staring back at her with her own eyes, her own full pouty lips.

Even with out glancing at the blood work up and blood sample in her other hand Max knew with out a doubt that this child had been made from her and she knew she'd do anything she could to claim her.

"Max, what is this?" Logan whispered from behind her.

"They made her. They made her out of me. White was there when we rescued Krit. He told me that he would hurt her unless I gave up Ray."

Max felt panic rise up inside her. "Logan I don't even know where to start looking, I've got to find her, right now!"

"We will" Logan assured her. "But first I need to get pictures of your new runes. I think I might be onto something"

Max stared at Logan uncomprehending. God she whished Alec were here. She needed his strength, which she realized he had always given her without having to be asked.

"Well hurry it up Logan, I have to get back to TC. I need to talk to Alec"

"Well I know this child must come as another blow after so many, but I think I may have something that will cheer you up" Max stared incredulously at Logan. She didn't need cheering up! She needed action! She needed to find her child! A child who she didn't even know who the father was!

Logan pulled a syringe out of his pocket and held it up with a triumphant grin.

"I've done it Max. All by myself! Nearly got my ass shot off but it was worth it. Now we can finally be together" Logan held out the cure to her and all Max could think about was Alec. About how his face had looked when she hadn't stood up with him in front of Zack.

Now after hearing Zack's little speech out the front Max could understand why Alec had been so hurt. He'd known how Zack felt about her and he thought she felt the same way? Well, she'd show him different.

Max squared her shoulders bracing herself for the drama that would undoubtedly follow and took the syringe from Logan and injected it. Moving away from him as he walked towards her.

"Logan I'm glad that I can't kill you now from touching you. But I'm sorry, we can't pick things up again from where we left off. Too much has happened. I've changed and I don't feel that way about you anymore"

Logan had stopped still his out stretched arms dropping back towards his body, a crestfallen look on his face.

"As soon as you asked me to leave TC I knew you would do this. The way you've been with Alec lately, I should have picked up on it" Logan spat bitterly.

"This has nothing to do with anyone else, it's just how I feel. I will still need you Logan. You are one of my best friends. You've been invaluable to our cause and I will still need your support". Max said softly knowing it was all lies but wanting to make the blow easier from him to take.

Logan turned on his heel and walked into the next room leaving Max wondering weather to follow him or not. Before she could make up her mind Logan re-immerged with a box of paperwork and shoved it at her roughly.

"Here's all my research on your runes. I hope someone else can make sense of them for you. I don't care what you say now Max, I know we are meant to be together. I want you to know that you can always call me, I will always help you until you realize that we are meant to be together".

Max went to tell him again that it was over but he put his hand up to stop her. "I will start looking into this situation with your daughter and anything I find out I'll let you know"

"Thank You Logan" Max said softly collecting everything and turning towards the door.

"Just one more thing Max" Max turned to Logan who's eyes were downcast, "Do you know who the father would be?"

"No, I don't. I wish to God I did though"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alec wiped the blood splatter from his face as he closed the door to the room where Agent White, now deceased lay in a bloody mess all over the floor. His hands shook and he willed them to stop. He'd learned quiet a bit of information from White before ending his unworthy existence.

Colonel Wallace had been left in the room. It hadn't been long before everything he knew came bumbling out willingly.

Alec now knew what to do about the runes. He just didn't know what to do about Max. He'd laid himself out for her, showed her his feelings. The way she'd responded told him that she wasn't totally immune to him, but he didn't know what she felt for Logan now and even what she felt for Zack.

Alec was scowling when he looked up and saw Max walk into TC with Zack who immediately walked away from her. He watched as Max watched him go with a sad expression. It wasn't long before she spotted him and Alec watched in amazement as her face lightened when she him.

It only lasted a moment though as he watched her hurry over to him her face crumpling as her lovely eyes filled with tears.

Alec caught her up in his arms pressing her small frame tightly to his body, his body unconsciously relaxing again now he knew she was with him. After a few minutes Alec pulled away and tipped Max's face up so he could look into her eyes. His whole body tightened in reaction to the emotion and desire he saw in Max's gaze.

"I don't know what to do about anything Alec" Max said softly, "But I do know this is what I need". Alec felt Max pull him to her into a slow sensual kiss and she tasted like heaven on earth, pure Max mixed in with her salty tears.

Alec groaned deepening the kiss. He now understood that Max was his life. He would do anything to make sure they stayed together, unharmed.

When the kiss ended they were both breathing hard. Max handed him an envelope.

"I have to talk to White Alec. Now. It's about what he said to me. I need to find her".

Alec stared down in horror at what was clearly stated in his hands. They'd made Max a daughter? Oh God, White.........

He watched in slow motion as Max turned around and headed to the brig behind him where what was left of White was splattered around the room. By the time Alec gained control of his functions again he was too late.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack smiled to himself as he heard Max shrill voice yelling at Alec. He doubted that there was not one person that hadn't stopped to listen.

He knew he should be worried about what it was that had Max so upset but it was hard after the way she'd shot him down only 20 minutes ago. He had accepted her at her word and started to shut down any emotion the way Manticore had taught them.

After Max had shattered his hopes at them being together and them proceeded to tell him that somewhere out there, there was a little girl with Max's eyes, her daughter.

Zack had nearly been overwhelmed. The only way he could deal was to use what Manticore had taught him about blocking out emotion. Hell, he'd been unemotional most of his life, which is why so many of his brothers and sisters were still safe. It was the only way he could protect anyone.

TC returned to the normal hustle and bustle as soon as Max stormed out of the Brigg, everyone wanting to stay well out of her way. Zack pushed down the urge to go to her, offer comfort and squashed it as he turned to go and see Krit and the others.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I've been really busy! If anyone has any hints about who they'd like to see Zack hook up with or any other characters, please by all means let me know!


	9. A Mom?

Chapter 8 Feedback 

Angel of Darkness231 – I updated! I updated! Horay!! Hope you like this one just as much!

Ellimelli – Thank you so much for your review blushes I can forsee lots of obstacles for our hero and heroine, it does make it more interesting doesn't it!!

Aur – Thanks for your review! Unfortunately the identity of the father of Max's baby won't be appearing for a few more chapters yet! Please feel free to speculate though….;)

Lakergirl08 – Thanks for your review! You'll just have to read on to find out who the father is! I think I've finally found a character for Zack…keep tuned!

Annabelle – Thanks so much for your review – I'm glad you like it, sorry I don't update that quickly, I'm working on it!! 

Lynn – Thanks, I love surprising people!

OntheDL – Yes Max has a daughter, father can not be disclosed at this time, hehe Don't worry about Zack, I'll take care of him soon! Thanks for the positive feedback, hope you like this chappy!

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Keep em coming! I was going to check over it again but I'm posting now for _Angel of Darkness 231 – _Sorry it's taken so long! Please give me feedback!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alec let Max go, he knew her anger would eventually die down. But if she wasn't able to find her daughter because Aims White was dead he wasn't sure that she would ever be able to forgive him.

Picking up the box Max had left which he looked through briefly Alec walked through TC ignoring the nervous sideways glances and whispering and spotted Dalton.

"Can you find Kye & Dek for me Dalton, I need them in my office now." The boy nodded and speed off eager to do anything for Alec who he hero worshipped to an embarrassing extent.

Alec opened the door to command his frustration at the smirking faces all around him. He fixed them all with a menacing stare and started to bark out orders before going to his office and slamming the door with a satisfying thud.

Dek & Kye shuffled in. Kye looked tired, disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot. His grey tshirt was matted with blood and grime as were his cams. Alec knew how close him and Ven were, he hoped she was alright.

"What the hell happened with Max Alec?" Dek said not being able to contain his curiosity any longer as he sat straddling one of the chairs in front of Alec's desk. His mischievous brown eyes lighted up as he leaned in eagerly awaiting a juicy bit of gossip.

"None of your concern" Alec stated in a tone that brooked no argument, "I've called you here in regard to new leads on the runes and the familiars." Alec turned to Kye who was leaning against the wall looking detached.

"How's Ven?" Kye's eyes snapped to Alec pulling him out of himself and a ghost of a smile played on his full lips, "She's awake. Asking how everyone else is" Alec smiled at that. So Ven like, always looking out for everyone else.

"They say she should be released later today. She's going to stay with me until she's fully recuperated". Alec patted Kye on the shoulder.

"That's good, she'll need you Kye. We'll all go and see her after we get this sorted out, it won't take long" Kye nodded, knowing that Alec realised that he didn't want to be away from Ven for long.

They all took a seat and Alec pulled paperwork from the box on his desk.

"This is all the research on the runes that Logan has collected. I have extracted some extra information from White." Dek raised his eyebrows at that to which Alec lowered his head clearing his throat.

"Unfortunately Agent Aims White is deceased and can not give us anymore information" Dek chuckled shaking his head ignoring Alec's searing look. "So did you at least get the information we need to work out what the runes are for?" Alec smiled smugly leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Of course I did. He wouldn't be dead otherwise would he"

"Well, obviously there was some information that Max seems to think you didn't get out of White before he became splatter central". Alec felt like he'd been punched.

"I didn't know about her daughter, no one did!" Kye leaped forward in alarm as Alec's face lost all color and he started to mumble incoherently.

By the time Alec pulled himself together he could only briefly fill them in on what he knew they both just sat there staring at him.

Dek stood up and started pacing the room, "No wonder she went off on you Alec! God, how were you suppose to know thought? She'll cool down soon, won't she?" Alec buried his head in his hands.

"I don't know, definitely not if we can't find her daughter." Kye leaned forward rubbing his stubbly chin thoughtfully, "Alec do you know who the father is? I mean who's DNA they used to be the father?"

"No Kye. No I don't" Alec said sounding defeated. "But to defeat the familiars we have to find their leader. It's through his DNA that the cult continues. Max's runes are a map to where he is. I just don't have any idea how to translate them."

"I might be able to help you with that son" All three soldiers jumped to attention unconsciously at the sound of Colonel Lydeckers voice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max walked into the hospital to check up on Krit and found all her siblings already there huddled around his sleeping form. From their looks Max could tell Zack had already filled them in on what was happening. She walked over to Kris and brushed a kiss across his forehead, tears pooling she turned back to her brothers and sisters. "Is he going to be ok?"

Syl looked up from where she lay next to him on the small hospital bed, "They say he's going to be fine Max. He was awake when he came in, but he just needs rest now" Max was relieved to see her smiling, her blue eyes sparkled with relief and love for the man sleeping next to her.

Max turned as Jondy took her hand. Zane was behind her with an arm around her.

"You ok baby sister? From what Zack tells us you've had a tough day, lots of new information to take in hmmm? By the looks of it you liked some of it" Max was mortified when she realized Jondy was referring to the marks left on her neck earlier by Alec and she hurriedly brushed her hair forward glancing over at Zack seated on the other side of the room.

"Alec has killed White. I've got no leads on where to start looking for my… my daughter" Max almost chocked on the word as the fear she'd felt earlier came rushing back for a tiny little person she'd never laid eyes on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack ignored the painful fist that formed in his stomach as he watched Max stumble over talking about her daughter. He shut out any part of him that would imagine how she was feeling and let X5 599 take over.

"What about the General, is he still alive. We should interrogate him immediately. I have a few other leads I'm already chasing up. They have created her as leverage so they won't hurt her. Once they find out White is dead they will find some other way to communicate with you because they want something." Jondy and Zane nodded and volunteered to find the General and escort him back to the Brigg.

"Syl, you stay with Krit" Max said softly running her fingers through her blonde hair, "He needs you just as much as you need him" Syl smiled and pulled her into a hug whispering, _"I hope Alec will make you this happy Max, because you deserve it"._

Zack clenched his jaw, damning his transgenic hearing, "Let's go" he managed to ground out before walking out of the room.

Max caught up with him quickly but didn't say anything, for which he was grateful. Cutting off his emotions for Max was so much more difficult than he had imagined it would be. Putting the _smack down_ as Max would call it on a familiar is right what he needed about now.

But fate must have other idea's Zack though to himself as they walked up to the Brig where Alec was already standing with Zane & Jondy. Maybe putting the _smack down _on a smart ass woman stealing transgenic would be just as satisfying. Zack couldn't help the smile forming on his face as they reached the group. He knew he couldn't hurt the man Max had chosen, but he could imagine and no one would know the difference.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max gave Zack a quizzical look which he patently ignored while his grin became wider,

"Well, let Zack do it then" Max heard Alec shout exasperatedly, "I have to translate the runes on her, which mean's I'll be able to find the familiars leader. Wallace has nothing else to tell, believe me!"

"What's this about a leader" Max asked Alec coldly to which he turned around and cocked his head as if weighing up his options. Max stamped her foot impatiently which she knew annoyed Alec and watched his eyes zero in.

Max listened as Alec briefly told them what he learned and Max felt her spirits rise. This was it, this was how they were going to find her daughter. Forgetting that she was angry with him Max grabbed Alec hand and started pulling towards command at TC.

"You guys see if the Colonel knows anything else, we'll translate these and then we'll mobilize!" Max was so caught up in her planning she was surprised when Alec stopped short which effectively jerked her backwards as she was still holding onto him.

"Slow down Max. It's going to take a while to translate them, I don't even know how to do it! There is also something else I should probably tell you"

That brought Max back down a bit as she looked up to see Alec's concerned gaze.

"Lydecker is alive and he is here. He says he can translate the ruins" Max nodded. She had never thought good ol' Dek would be dead. Bad guys always seem to pop up at just the wrong time. _Or in this case the right time?_

"Well I'd better talk to him but that doesn't mean I'm going to trust a thing he says" Alec nodded, but before he could turn away Max grabbed his arm. "Only you can look at where the new runes are though" Alec nodded and showed no emotion as he turned and walked away.

Panicked, Max yelled out "I'm sorry I yelled at you" cringing when he looked back at her in astonishment. Since when had Max Guvera apologized to anyone? Despite that, she found herself holding her breath waiting for him to say something. Instead he just pushed her hair back from her face, tucked it behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm used to it" Alec said softly against her ear, "Now lets get your clothes off!" Max blushed furiously trying to think of something to say. "We've got some runes to photograph" Alec said innocently at her furious gaze and started walking across to HQ again leaving Max to feel unexplainably giddy as a school girl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zane I'm bored now! He doesn't know anything else, can't we just kill him now!" Jondy bellowed in a whine, secretly smiling as she saw Colonel Wallace blanch. Zack had left the Colonel to them to follow up on a few leads of his own. Jondy felt sorry for him, she knew he was hurting and because of who he was he wouldn't let any one help him, let alone talk about it with anyone.

About half an hour later they decided that they'd got everything out of him that he knew. Alec was right, he hadn't known much at all. They both needed to get cleaned up so they spoke to Joshua who kindly showed them to one of the old apartments that wasn't being used were they could stay.

Jondy almost purred as she felt the warm water spray from the shower hit her achingly tired body. Now that her and Zane were here and saw what was happening, not only with Max, but with all the transgenics, she knew they couldn't just shuffle off back to their normal lives and not help.

Part of her heart broke at the thought of never returning to the Kindergarten, to the children that she taught and love. She'd never go back to the messy apartment loft that her and Zane had made a home for the last 5 years. Their lives would be a constant struggle now, helping the transgenic movement. She'd been trying to be human for to long now.

As if Zane knew she was troubled and knew exactly what she was thinking, he slipped into the shower behind her. Pulling her back against him, Zane moved her long hair away from her neck revealing her bar code and gently kissed it making her arch against him.

"We will go back one day, to our lives, I swear. This" Zane whispered suckling on her bar code making her purr, "is not all we are. They need us now, but it won't be forever I promise. We'll always be together.

Jondy smiled knowing that Zane always had the answers and turned to kiss him, losing her self in the safety of his arms and the passion they always had for each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well? Any feedback is welcome! I'll review heaps faster if you guys let me know weather it's any good or not!…..


	10. Old Enemy

**A/N – Here's a long chapter for you. Thanks for still reading even though I've taken so long to update! I hope you enjoy and please give me any kind of feedback! Thanks guys! Xxxooo**

Chapter 9 Feedback 

ZombieGurl98 – Thanks! Sorry it's taken a little while!! I will persevere to be quicker!

Lakergirl08 – Thanks! The father of Max's baby will be revealed soon.....I always wanted to know who else Alec grew up with.

grumpy2348 – I'm glad you like it and I really appreciate you feedback! I hope you finally got your homework done. Here's another chappy for you!

shygirl1 – Thank so much for the review – please let me know what you think of this part!

Angel Of Darkness231 – Sorry this chapter wasn't fast!! Hope it was worth the wait! The next one will be so much quicker! I promise! ;)

egyptian-godess – Thanks for your review, I hope you keep reading and giving feedback!!

ontheDL – Thanks for your feedback, it rocks! I love when Max tries to be sweet! I love Zane and Jondy too, stay tuned for their back story in the next chappy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ven opened her eyes slowly noting that her head was hurting considerably less than earlier that morning. Bless transgenic recovery! Her eyes misted up as she saw Kye asleep on the end of her bed, looking disheveled. The setting sun threw it's dying rays through the window bathing his face.

His two day old growth on his chin made him look older and more dangerous. Ven nearly laughed at herself. Kye dangerous? He had always had the boy next door looks happening for him. He had a lean muscular body like Alec, but that's where the similarity's ended. Kye had always been the quiet silent brooding type, where as Alec was more outspoken and out going.

Out of everyone in their Unit it was Kye who'd understood. They'd all hated anything to do with Hospital, Med Bay, or whatever they chose to call it, and for good reason too. But for some reason her hatred for hospitals was worse, not even she knew why. Kye understood her need to always stay with members of her unit if they were in hospital. The need to not leave them alone in that place ran deep.

She tried in vain to move one of her legs which had started to cramp from Kye's weight, but he was awake in an instant and by her side, brushing the hair from her face tenderly.

"You sure do make a visitor wait a while Venny"

Ven couldn't help blushing as Kye grinned down at her obviously taking delight in making her squirm. Looking around the room at the different machines blinking at her it didn't take long for any good feelings to evaporate. Her chest tightened, fear creeping into her bones.

"Kye, please take me out of here" Ven said quietly her voice catching. Kye automatically took out the IV strapped to her arm and tugged the edge of the blanket yanking in down and scooping her up into his arms.

Ven snuggled into the side of his neck smiling slightly as he ignored Trennies protests about her staying for another day as he strode out of the makeshift hospital.

Kye opened the door to his apartment and set her on his bed before she could think to protest covering her with a rather old looking patchwork quilt.

"You'll stay here until your recovered. I've cleared it with Alec to have some time off. I'll probably need it to let you know what's been going on around here in the last 24 hours" Ven smiled as she snuggled into Kye's bed, surrounded by his familiar and comforting scent.

"So, let me have it. What have I missed out on?"

"Max has a daughter" He blurted out. Ven sat there stunned. Whatever she'd expected, it wasn't that.

"Max doesn't have a daughter" Ven said stupidly.

"It looks like the familiars engineered her from Max's DNA" Kye looked at her pointedly, "We don't know who the father is". Ven nodded slowly. Poor Alec.

There was a knock at the door interruption Ven's line of thought. She smiled happily when she saw it was Cece, Biggs and Dek.

"Geez Ven, never knew you'd go to such lengths just to get into Kye's bed" Dek stated bouncing down on the end of the bed as she blushed. Cece smacked Dek in the back of the head although she was smiling as she sat next to Ven with Biggs. She looked up and saw Kye staring at her from where he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed just listening as Biggs chattered away, teasing Cece and complaining about Dek. Kye just smiled and she knew, she was his, even if he never claimed her, she would wait forever.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I've missed you Max" Lydecker said softly from across the room as Max and Alec walked in.

"Wish I could say the same _Donald_" Max said sarcastically eyeing him warily. "So you think you've got all the answers? Is that why you dropped off the face of the earth?" Lydecker rubbed his face warily and Max noted that he looked older, the hard planes of his face were etched deeper and there was a sadness about him. She fought the sympathy she could feel nagging at the back of her mind.

"I've been with Sandaman Max. The familiars kidnapped me, dumped my car in the water, they interrogated me for 2 weeks before Sandaman could get to me" Max felt excitement well up inside her, she might finally be able to meet him, find out all those answers that had plagued her for so long, like why he broke away from the cult, why he made them? Why he left....

"You said you knew how to read the runes?" Alec questioned, sitting down behind his and Max's desk grabbing out the latest pictures of the runes on her back. "Tell us what exactly they say"

"It's not going to be that easy, sorry kids. First of all, I have to see Zacks runes. We need to see both of them to decipher the text" Max heart sank as she saw Alec bristle walking around the desk to face Lydecker.

"Why would he have runes too? I thought Max was the chosen one? There for there can't be two!" A look of understanding came over Lydeckers face and he chuckled, nodding to Max, "What does Zack think about all this?" Max refused to reply, not meeting his eyes. Lydecker look Alec up and down, "If she's chosen you 494, you must be the super solider we were shaping you up to be. Before Manticore burned that is". Max quickly called Lexi in from command central before Alec could reply.

"Take Lydecker, find Zack and determine weather he has any runes appearing, if so photograph them" Lydecker looked at Max for what seemed like an eternity before nodding curtly and following the other X5 out of the room.

Max turned to Alec who was facing away from her, balled fists resting on the desk with his head bowed. Only to her eyes she could see that he was strung tight as a bow and she could feel the testosterone coming off him in waves.

"I don't want to feel this anger Max. This jealousy. It's the way we were made, I can't help it" Max couldn't think of a thing to say that would ease his mind, so she used the only sure way that she could think of. Picking up one of Alec's hands she wedged herself between him and the desk so he could no longer avoid eye contact.

Staring into his eyes Max could see uncertainty warring with what he knew in his heart to be true and the urge to comfort him was so strong. He didn't resist when she placed his arms around her. Finally she felt a shudder go through him and his arms tightened around her, his mouth crashing down on hers.

It felt so right, as if they were made for each other. Max felt the need in Alec, which matched her own, and this time she didn't hesitate when he pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Mine" He growled, his grip tightening around her.

"Yours Alec. Always" He dropped his forehead to hers and Max felt a swell of tenderness towards him.

"No matter what happens Max, your coming home with me tonight" She swallowed, only able to nod. Suddenly his cocky grin was back as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Till tonight then Maxie. We've got work to do".

Max sat down heavily after Alec had left the room. It was all happening so fast. She'd been working so hard to get TC operational and in the last few days her world had been turned upside down. There would be no going back after tonight. She would be Alec's as he would be hers. Max smiled at the thought. Together they would find her daughter, she knew it.

As the sun went down Max dealt with the menial and tedious jobs of running TC. Joshua was a big help when it came to organizing lodgings and supplies for everyone with the help of Mole and Dix. On her way to see Krit, Max walked past the nursery, kept ever busy as a result of the breeding program and slowing walked into the room. Her heart squeezed as she looked at all the different little faces, each with there own cot. The burning rush of tears accompanied the pain of not knowing where her own daughter was, even if she was safe.

"Hey Max, sorry to interrupt, but we need you. One of the supply lines was cut off last night. Bloody human vigilantes. Caught most of them but it means we're going to have to find an alternative route, it could be compromised." Mole stopped to take a puff of his cigar ignoring Max's attempt at covering up what he would think was maternal nonsense.

"There's been more fighting between the younger male X's and there has been no reports in for the last two hours on several of our outer city checkpoints."

Max nodded to Mole, understanding that it could mean they had been infiltrated and they could have lost even more of their people.

"Have you told Alec?" Mole gave her a condescending look.

"Why do you think I'm telling you?" Mole grinned, "He thinks he's going out there himself" Mole said innocently.

"I told him that a team had already been assembled, it was to risky for him to go, being our new leader an all. Wouldn't listen to me" Mole winked at her before leaving her office. Max didn't know if she could convince Alec to stay, but she knew she'd have to try.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alec was strapping on his Kevlar in one of the rooms they used to store the weaponry. It was full dark now, he was exhausted and all he wanted was to be in bed, _with Max. _

He was glad he'd gone to see Ven. He'd found them all there, joking around and he'd been instantly submerged in their witty banter. Familiar and safe. When a messenger had come about the checkpoints, it was like the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

His unit was with him now, excluding Ven who almost had to be tied to the bed and Lexi who was helping Lydecker with Zack's new runes. The mission was recon only, they didn't know what had happened or how much of the city was breached. But he wouldn't let them go without him.

Groaning inwardly he saw Max storm through the door looking around until her eyes zeroed in on him. He pointedly avoided looking and continued suiting up as she stood in front of him, hands on hips ready to blast him.

Which was why he was so surprised when after a few minutes of evil glaring she stepped closer and kissed him quickly and whispered, "Be careful, come home to me". Then she was gone, like a fading mirage, he wondered if he had just imagined her.

"Way to go Alec. You finally tamed the beast" Snapped out of his trance he shot Dec a searing look and motioned for them all to move out.

Alec was surprised to see the streets of Seattle so empty, even though he knew from the checkpoint reports that people had been fleeing the city on mass. He bit down hard on his anger as they reached the first outer city checkpoint and what was left of the X5 who had been defending it. Bending down he retrieved an envelope which had Max's designation on it. A new kind of fear sprang up as Alec reached for it.

Slowly opening the envelope he was relieved to see that it was only a jumble of numbers. Who ever had planted this was leaving Max a message and this was only part of it.

"Split up guys. Check the other checkpoints. We're looking for envelopes like this one. They're sending us a message. That's how we're going to catch them."

He though of what this could mean and he thought about telling Max, it was his first instinct. They would brainstorm together, figure it out. Alec sighed, then Max would be in more pain and want to ride off and rescue her daughter, not caring if she put herself in danger. _That_, he couldn't let happen. He'd have to do this himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I remember when my brother died." Lexi stated in a conversational tone, lounging against a table as she watched Lydecker take pictures of the runes on Zack's back. He hadn't even know that they were there.

She dragged deep on her cigarette hoping like hell that it was bothering Lydecker.

"It was in the Tank" She went on, noting that while Lydecker didn't stop what he was doing, a muscle in his jaw started to twitch.

"We were down there for 5 minutes. I can remember feeling like I was going to die, I was so dizzy. What I despise myself for is that I wanted to. I would have done anything to escape that place." Lexi felt the anger in her voice grow and stopped herself, fighting her emotions before continuing in a deadpan voice.

"That's when I heard him start to struggle. I forgot all about myself as I watched him struggle. I couldn't help him, I was to far away, _chained_ to the floor. I watched as he drank in the water looking for air, I watched as the life drained out of him." Lydecker still had his back to her, but he had stopped photographing and now just sat deadly still his head bowed.

"Suddenly my leg was free and I kicked to the top, realizing that you'd been watching the whole time. You let him die. It was a lesson to the rest of us. Then you drank your coffee and watched as they took his limp body away" She crushed her cigarette in disgust. "I should have ripped your throat out that day."

Zack stood up then, as if he could feel her anger spiraling out of control. His piercing gaze stopped her in her tracks. Stripped to the waist with fine tattoos covering his well built body, he looked magnificent.

"We lost a lot of good soldiers to the tank. I wish you could know how much it pained me to do those things and how sorry I am. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about my kids that died. That's why I'm here. To make it up to you kids, and I know that it will never be enough". Lydecker stood up and left the room and Lexi let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I don't trust him. I don't think I'll ever be able to be in the same room as that man and not want to kill him" Zack nodded. Lexi could see in his gaze that he understood and it was a small comfort. He retrieved his shirt pulling it over his head.

"I don't know you very well Lexi, but I do think you are strong. To strong to become eaten up by bitterness. You've got to find a way to let go, or you will end up consumed by anger. Trust me, I know a little something about this".

"Your talking about Alec aren't you? Your trying not to hate him because he has Max" Lexi took a step back as he turned to her. She could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. "It's none of you business" He snarled before slamming out of the room.

Lexi sat down on the floor in the corner of the room, wrapping her arms around her knees. It always happened to her when she became emotional and she cursed herself for letting go of her tight self control. Her body started to shake, just small tremors at first. She could feel sweat start to bead on her forehead. It will be over in a minute she kept repeating to herself, just hold on. Her seizures only lasted around 5 minutes. Then she would sleep for hours and be good as new.

He heart plummeted as she heard footsteps, hoping in vain that they'd go straight past this room. No one had ever seen her like this except her unit. The idea of anyone else seeing her weakness was terrifying.

Zack walked in and retrieved his jacket from the other side of the room. With any luck he wouldn't notice her and he'd leave. Damn transgenic hearing Lexi cursed as Zack turned towards her. He rushed over to her bending down to pick her up.

"Lexi, what's the matter, are you seizing?"

"Ve-e-rry O-b-bb-seer-vv-ant, Ja-ck A-ss-ss. Ju-ss-t lea-ave me-e alo-n-e" She tried to wrestle herself away from him, but his arms were like a vice.

"I'll get you to Med bay, you need to have this taken care of"

"NO" Lexi all but screamed causing Zack to look at her perplexed. He pushed the waves of curly red hair away from her face.

"No one can see me Zack. I-t'll g-o in a minute, it al-wa-ys do-es" Zack looked like he didn't know what to do, but her shakes were easing and her eyes drooping.

"Ok I won't. What do you need"

"I just need to sleep now" Lexi said before her eyes closed and she felt Zacks arms tighten around her protectively.

Zack looked down at the little vixen in his arms cursing himself for being in this situation. He should just take her Med Bay and be done with it, but he'd promised her, so he just sighed and settled in for the night, covering them both with his jacket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late by the time Alec and the others got back to TC. Way to late to ring the phone number they'd found. They'd found the phone number piece by piece on the bodies of dead transgenics. The guilt hung around his neck like a noose. He couldn't even bring himself to face Max, so he made his way to his own apartment, silently slipping past hers.

He couldn't even begin to explain the rush of emotions he had walking into his apartment and finding Max snuggled up asleep in his bed. The urge to wake her was strong, but she hardly ever slept and he was loath to do it. Instead he stripped down to his boxers and slid in beside her, smiling as she turned to him in her sleep.

Tomorrow would bring difficulties he couldn't even imagine, but he wouldn't burden her with the guilt of those soldiers who had died tonight. He knew she would feel responsible if she found out why they had died.

Alec felt a chill down his spine as he thought of the note accompanying the phone number. His unit had all been sworn to silence. Max would never know Alec vowed looking down on her angelic face as she slept. He would deal with them all.

"The Familiars will keep coming, you can not stop them all. 452 give yourself up and we will spare the lives of the rest of your kind. All we want is you, the chosen one. We have your daughter and we will exchange her for you"

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Please let me know what you think! Even if you hate it, let me know!! Thanks xxxooo


	11. Secrets

A/N Next chapter is here and it's a long one!! Hope you guys didn't have to wait too long, I think I'm getting quicker??? All the lovely reviews made me write faster!!

Feedback Chapter 10

Angel Of Darkness231 – I'm glad you liked it and Zack and Lexi are a bit obvious, but I don't know if they'll have a happy ending.....Here is a long chappie for you!! The father? Still up in the air, clues next chappie are on the way......hehehe

OntheDL – Thanks for the long review it made my day! I love Lydecker too! I had to bring him back now that poor ol' Aims is gone! Lexi and Zack? Read on, I hope you like...Lot's more of Alec and Max in the next chappie!!

JG – Thanks for reviewing! I totally agree with you, Zack is one of my fav's and he deserves some good press! I hope you like this next chappie!

Katherine – Thank-you so much! I'm glad you liked it, I had a very good image in my mind as I wrote it......lol!! Please keep reading, more Zack to come.

Lakergirl08 – Glad you liked it! I think I've been quick this time to get this chappie up so I hope you like it ï! You'll get some clues in the next few chapters about who Max's babies daddy is, keep an eyes out....!! Hehehe

General Mac – Thanks for reviewing! Next chapter as requested, please let me know what you think?

Babas08 – Your review blew me away, thank you so much! I couldn't get the smile off my face all day!! I love reading stories that can make your stomach do that and I'm so glad that mine does that for you!! Here's a long chappie for you, please tell me what you think!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your awake" Syl almost screeched jumping up onto the bed where Krit was laying, pulling the IV from his arm. He grinned up at her.

"It takes more than that to put me down Syl, you should know that" He opened his arms and she came willingly. She could feel him nuzzle into her neck, drinking in her scent.

"I was so scared when they took me away. I could see you there, not moving, so much blood. I couldn't do anything" Syl stroked his hair knowing she'd felt the same way as he was dragged away.

"Shh, shh, it's ok baby. I'm fine, your fine. We're together, that's all that matters". She sat back and looked at him.

"White's dead. Alec killed him. It's over." Krit didn't move. A muscle in his jaw ticked. Agent Aimes White had held them captive, tortured them and nearly broke their spirit.

"Your positive Syl? He's dead?" Syl nodded, moving into his arms as he pulled her tight.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again Syl, I promise. As soon as the Sun is down we are so out of here". Syl pulled back, shocked. She felt a sliver of fear at Krit's look of unwavering determination.

"We can't leave Krit. Our family's here. They need us!" His grip tightened on her upper arms.

"No, this place is to dangerous, I'm not going to risk something happening to you again. We're leaving". Syl could feel his anger, his fear and knew there was no way he would relent on his decision now. She'd have to go about it another way.

"So you decided to wake up baby brother? We thought you were going to stay asleep forever" Jondy sassed as she walked into the room.

"It's been a while Jondy, it's good to see you" She walked over and embraced him, smiling at Syl.

"Zane's on his way over, he's just picking up some breakfast, thought you two might be hungry." There was an awkward silence as Jondy sat down.

"Did I interrupt something kids?"

"No Jon, of course not" Syl reassured her, knowing how angry and hurt they'd all be if they knew.

"I was just telling Syl that we'll be leaving tonight" Krit said getting out of the bed and starting to dress. Jondy looked at Syl who shook her head in exasperation.

"Don't be stupid Krit" Zane said dismissively from the door. "We are finally all together, all safe. No one's leaving". Krit turned slowly to where Zane was putting a whole lot of food down.

"Your not my CO Zane. This is not Manticore, and we are not staying. You don't know what happened. I'm not going to let anything like that ever happen to Syl again" Zane took a step back from the venom dripping from Krit's voice. He could see Syl flinch at his words. This wasn't his easy going little brother. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's the reason you and Syl belong here" Zane roared, "So this doesn't happen again! After all Zack has done for you, for all of us, you'd do this to him!" Syl could feel the testosterone in the room escalating and tried to step in only to be held back by Jondy, motioning to let them finish.

"Do you really think Zack will allow you to just leave? It's more dangerous that you know out there".

"No" Krit shook his head in bitter denial, "They'll find us. You can't stop them, they'll take everything from you, till their's noting left" Syl's heart broke as she watched the fight drain out of him. He sat down heavily and didn't resist when Zane put his arm around him.

"We are all here together little brother and we will all protect each other. You have more than just physical wounds, you need time to let them heal" Syl felt Jondy release her and she went straight into his arms. She couldn't hold the tears back and she knew that he didn't want her to. She vaguely recalled hearing Zane and Jondy leave. She could feel Krits tears falling, mixing with her own.

"I still see it Syl. When ever I close my eyes I see you. Strapped to that metal table. I couldn't stop them and I'm so sorry". Syl stiffened in his arms, unwilling to acknowledge what he was saying. She'd banished that experience from her mind.

"Well I think it's time we both ate something" Syl moved to the other side of the room to investigate the food Zane had brought. She couldn't see the anguish twisting Krit's features at her dismissal of the subject, but she could sense his pain and fought all her instincts and ignored it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jondy felt Zane put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to HQ and snuggled into his side.

"Something happened there Zane, something they both can't deal with right now. I think we need to tell Zack" Zane nodded thoughtfully, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I spoke to Lydecker this morning" Zane gave her arm as squeeze in acknowledgement as he felt her stiffen.

"Zack has the runes. Just like Max. I think Zack is going to have a lot on his plate in the near future".

"You think we shouldn't tell him?" Jondy exclaimed. They'd stopped just short of HQ's entrance.

"Not just yet Jon. I think we should see if we can figure this one out on our own.

Zack is going to need our support. He's always been there for us, now it's our turn to be there for him. Not burden him more." She swallowed her retort. Logically it made sense, but it felt so wrong not to tell Zack.

"I know we can help them, and help Zack. That's why we stayed remember?" Jondy nodded, "Anything for the cause right?" she echoed his long ago words to her.

Zane grinned evilly as he bent down to kiss her, "There are some things we will be doing tonight that will most definitely not be for the cause".

Jondy squealed as Zane bit her neck in demonstration and batted him away and made an attempt to right her hair and clothes.

"Well we'd better get in there and find out what we're doing for the day" Jondy mounted the steps to HQ ignoring Zane's grin as he just stood there and watched her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the morning rays shining through the shutters. She couldn't believe she'd slept through the whole night. Suddenly she realised why as she felt a fluttery kiss on her shoulder. Sighing in exquisite pleasure she turned to find the object of her affections grinning down at her. Smiling back at him she stoked his bare arm.

"Did you know you smile in your sleep?" Alec said to her brushing the hair away from her face.

"I never have before" She said huskily, taking pleasure as his eyes narrowed taking in her meaning. He bent down and kissed her then, hungrily, demanding and the whole word seemed to fade.

When he finally lifted his head and she could drag in air she saw him looking at her with such passion, such possessiveness that she felt her gut tighten in response.

"Goodmorning" He said, satisfied at noticing her blush. "I think that is how every morning should start". Noticing Alec's pile of clothes thrown on the floor Max's eyes narrowed in on the blood.

"Why didn't you wake me Alec? How did it go? Is everyone alright?" He'd noticed her look at the clothes and instead pulled her close to him.

"Please Max, not yet. Let's just lay here, be with each other, just for a few minutes" Max went reluctantly into the enclosure of his arms with an ear to his chest hearing his heartbeat. Horrible thoughts bombarded her as they lay there. As much as she needed to know what happened, part of her didn't, part of her wanted to stay in here like this with Alec and not have to face the real world. She sensed Alec needed that too.

Unfortunately in the cosmic scheme of things someone else had other ideas as she heard someone start to bang on the door.

"Alec! You in there man, we've got a situation" Max heard Biggs voice through the door. Alec groaned before kissing her on the head and flinging the covers up walking to the door in nothing but his boxer shorts.

"This better be good man" Alec grumbled flinging open the door. Biggs grinned sheepishly noticing Max and nodded.

"We need you and Max down at HQ now. Lydeckers nearly finished translating the runes, he just needs to look at the ones you didn't get to photograph of Max's yesterday. Also I need to talk to you about you know what" Max saw Alec send a quelling look to Biggs and told him they'd be there ASAP.

"What was that about Alec?" She questioned trying to keep the hostility out of her voice as she started pulling on her clothes. Alec was doing the same.

"We lost some soldiers Max, at the sector points. There's some stuff we have to work out, but right now you need to concentrate on the runes and getting them decrypted. That's our best chance of finding your daughter"

"I know when someone is trying to keep me out of the loop Alec, and I won't stand for it, especially not from you, not now" Max was talking to Alec's back, following him out of his apartment and through the streets of terminal city, trying hard to control her temper.

He swung back around nearly bowling her over.

"Max, I am handling the military aspect, you agreed to that, you need to let me do my job. I need for you to do yours. Please, I tell you more when I figure out what's going on, ok?" For some reason Max could feel the tears well up in her eyes and she pushed them back. She hated the feeling that Alec wasn't sharing everything with her. Didn't he trust her? It made her heart ache.

"Ok Alec, you do what you have to do. But don't keep anything from me ok? Secretes will be a problem between us". Alec nodded and she turned away making her way to find Lydecker, never noticing the anguished look on Alec's face.

Walking up to HQ Max found Zane standing at the foot of the stairs with an idiotic grin plastered to his face.

"Whatcha doing?" Max asked in a singsong voice. Zane jumped, as if he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Maxie, I was, I mean Jon was um just here." Max pushed him towards the stairs giving him a thump on the back.

"No more info necessary Casanova, I think I get the picture. Let's get in there"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack sat in HQ with Lydecker. Jondy had just come in followed by Max and Zane a few minutes later. He was surprised at how not awkward it was with Max. She was behaving the same with him as she always had and it was making it much easier.

"So the one's I have to get photographed are in kinda a delicate place you could say" Max said to the group in a no nonsense voice. "So if you gent's could leave Jondy can picture them for me" Zack swallowed as he walked out, trying desperately not to think of what would be happening in that room in the not to distance future. His whole shutting down of feelings was not really going all that well.

"Where's your jacket Zack? I thought you never take that thing off?" Zack looked at Zane and suddenly felt to uncomfortable to tell him what had happened with Lexi.

He'd stayed with her all night and watched her for any signs that she was going to seize again, but she'd just slept peacefully all through the night. At first light he'd figured it would be safe to move her and carried her back to her apartment, leaving her tucked up in her bed. She had seemed to snuggle right into his jacked and he couldn't manage to get it back with out waking her. So he'd just left it there with her.

Only certain X5's had the seizures and he'd been lucky enough not to be one of those. He'd seen what the seizures had done to his brothers and sisters, but never really thought about the other transgenics. Lexi seizure was completely different to any he'd seen before and his curiosity was peaked. It was only curiosity he told himself, he just wanted to know about the seizures.

"Yeah. Um Zane I'm just going to get that jacket, tell the others I'll be back soon ok?" With out waiting for any answer Zack walked out of TC, nearly falling over Alec. Great, this guy was all he needed right now.

"Good morning Zack, nice whether we're having" The urge to smash his fist into that smug face was so strong, but he had other ways to wipe the grin off Alec's face.

"Morning Alec, you looking for Max? I just finished looking at her new runes, they're pretty much the same as mine, though in some weird spots. But you'd know, you've seen them right? Jondy's helping her now if you want to see her". Zack walked away from the fire and ice in Alec's eyes grinning to himself, smelling the testosterone coming off him in waves.

He was still chuckling to himself when he got to Lexi's apartment. He mounted the stairs as her apartment was on the second floor and knocked quietly. The door was flung wide and his grin disappeared at the sight in front of him. Lexi had obviously been up and showered, now wearing skin tight jeans and a black fitted tank top. Her red hair was damp and had been scraped back severely into ponytail. He had an uncharacteristic urge to free her hair, let it fall free, framing her face. But it was the hostility in her eyes that had him feeling like he wanted to cut and run.

"Hey Lexi, I just wanted to come by and see how you were feeling" He stated weakly.

"How I'm feeling?" She echoed grabbing his coat from a chair by the door and chucking it at him, "Well lets see. I had a grand mal seizure last night, so my head is aching like a bitch. My brothers came to find me in my room this morning, covered in some males coat and flip off the deep end. There's no hot water in this whole crappy place and I'm starving!"

Zack scratched the top of his head watching her as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips, cheeks flushed, eyes spitting fire at him. He shrugged his coat on and put his hand out to her.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about the headache, your brothers or the hot water, but I could definitely do something about the hungry". She looked taken aback, at a loss for words, which he seemed to think wouldn't happen to often. He took that opportunity to grab her arm and usher her out of the apartment and down the stairs.

She looked up at him as they walked, a slight smirk marring her features.

"You know my brothers are going to kick your ass right?" Zack smiled down at her flexing his shoulders in a manly way.

"Don't worry, I can hold my own" She giggled at him and Zack couldn't help but laugh too, her giggle was so light and sweet, such a contradiction to the hard ass macho bitch facade.

The mess hall was empty as Breakfast had been over for a few hours. They made it into the kitchen and Zack motioned for Lexi to take a seat on the bench and he went to work grabbing food from shelves and the fridge.

"Tell me about your seizures" Zack wasn't looking at her but he could feel her tense.

"Why?" She snapped. The bitch was back.

"My brothers and sister have seizures to, but their different. I want to know more about yours so I can see how different they are and maybe figure out". Lexi eyed him warily but finally nodded relaxing her tense muscles. She was sitting on the edge of the bench her legs dangeling over.

"I had my first one when I was 6. I was the first one in our unit to have one. As it is there are only 4 of us that are genetic anomalies. Just before lights out I started to feel hot, perspire. The shakes were small tremors at first. I remember calling out to Ven and suddenly they were all there as the tremors became stronger and stronger. We didn't know what was happening but for some reason none of us wanted to tell the guards. Kye held me all night, with Ven right beside him. It only lasted for 10 minutes, but afterwards I slept like the dead and they could barely wake me up in the morning before first training drills. I always feel quite sick the next day"

Lexi was surprised when she looked up and Zack was right beside of her. His look of concern turned her stomach. He felt pity for her. It made her feel weak and she hated that feeling. She tried to jump off the bench, fully intending to split but Zack stepped in front of her, in between her legs, barring her escape.

"You were right not to tell the guards. We made the mistake of letting them find one of us while we were seizing. They killed him, sliced him open." She made a small strangled sound in the back of her through and unconsciously reached for him. Zack seeing this mentally shook himself, plastering on a smile handed Lexi a huge sandwich.

"Eat this and then we'd better go find out what Lydecker found out about the runes. Lexi rolled her eyes at the mention of Lydeckers name glad they were now back on safe ground. She groaned in pleasure at the first bite of sandwich as it sated her rumbling stomach.

After a few bites of sandwich, Zack shifted uncomfortably at the appreciative sounds she was making. Her eyes were closed and he couldn't look away. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she started talking, mouth full and all.

"What about Lydecker? Has anyone told him about the seizures? Could he have an idea how to stop them?" Zack chuckled as he wiped some of the crumbs off him self and Lexi grinned sheepishly pulling him forward so he was between her legs again.

She wiped at his clothes with a small smile on her face and Zack suddenly couldn't think of doing anything else but kissing that soft sweet mouth. Her eyes caught his and read the intention in them to late as he swooped down capturing her mouth with his, groaning in pleasure as he realised she tasted even sweeter than he'd imagined.

Lexi was shocked as she saw Zack lean in, his intention clear. As soon as his lips had met hers, her world had exploded. She'd never before been kissed like this, she heard him groan deep in his throat and suddenly she was kissing him back feverishly, with a passion she hadn't know existed. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, which is why she was so surprised when Zack pulled back. He was breathing hard, eyes dark and stormy focused on her in such a concentrated way.

Angry at Zack more because he had stopped, than actually kissing her Lexi balled her fist and slugged him right on the jaw and watched him as he fell to the floor, surprise and shock written on his face. Lexi picked up the other half of her sandwich and walked out of the kitchen, making her way to HQ, her feelings in turmoil. There was no use even thinking about Zack like that, I mean he was in love with Max for Manticore sake!

Sensing Zack behind her Lexi turned to see him advancing on her, a thunderous look on his face. She quickly mounted the steps to HQ slipping inside the building. Relieved to see her siblings in the corner of the building she snuggled herself in between Biggs and Deck who were sitting on a small couch, ignoring their inquiring gazes.

She'd never really been one to need support, she was usually the one giving it. Kye walked over and she could see Dek shrug in reply to his unanswered question so he stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder conveying support. As soon as Zack entered she couldn't help but tense as his gaze found her and hardened. Her brothers, being genetically engineered didn't take long to figure things out, especially as they now realised whose jacket she'd been wearing that morning. Biggs tucked her further under his arm all the while staring at Zack, waiting for him to make a move.

Fortunately Lydeckers voices boomed out across HQ. Zacks siblings had moved in around him and all of HQ quietened down. It looked like they were finally going to find out what the runes meant and what they had to do.

**A/N Please review, let me know what you think!! Promise the next chappie will be faster if you do.....;)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. Evilness of Familiars

**A/N **Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry to keep you in suspense, but hopefully next chapter the father will be revealed…….

**Feedback for Chapter 11. **

Lakergirl08 – Thanks for the review! I think it would be interesting if Zack was the babies Daddy, specially with the runes and all, but I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out who it is!!

Katherine – I agree, Zack could totally take on the boys, but they felt their sister needed protecting so they'd go for it anyway I recon! I think Zack and Lexi would be perfect for each other, but I've got the feeling that it's not going to be ease!! He he….

General Mac – Thanks, new chapter is here, hope it keeps you going for a little while!

alexceasar - New chapter is here! Sorry! I hope you like this chapter, I always thought Lydecker could not be such as bastard if he tried, but can Lydecker ever stop making trouble thought? Read on…..

HD4evva – Sorry about Ames! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!

willow98002 – Thanks for your review! Don't worry to much about Max, she has Alec to help her through, next chapter the father will be revealed, I promise!! Don't kill me!

Crazy-VampireSlaryer – Thanks for the review! Sorry I haven't updated quicker, this chapter was really hard to write for some reason! I'm glad you like the characters!

grumpy2348 – Thanks for the review. Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max felt Alec behind her she leaned back against his hard chest and was comforted by his arms, wrapped securely around her as Lydecker started to speak. It was still weird to her how right she felt about Alec, and couldn't believe it had taken her so long to realize it.

His anger had died down now as she'd patiently explained that no; Zack did not inspect her runes. She smiled ruefully as she remembered the way he'd crashed into their office as Jondy was helping her dress.

Alec was distracted though, as Lydecker started to explain the dynamics of the ancient language, as Dix had asked. He couldn't help but notice the boys shielding Lexi. It was strange to see as Lexi had always been the through and through solider, always ready to help and give comfort but never ever needing any for herself. She was tucked under Bigg's arm and he was glaring across the room at someone Alec couldn't quiet see.

He suddenly wanted very badly for Lydecker to be finished so he could find out what was going on.

"So, after decoding the runes on both Max & Zack we have a location. According to all my research this is where the familiars base of operations is. This is where we will find the familiar we are looking for. The key to destroying the familiars apparently lies in eliminating this one person. We believe this location is where they are holding captive, a young child created from Max and as yet an unknown other source" Max stiffened slightly and Alec glared at any of the transgenics stupid enough to gawk at Max.

There was a general murmuring around the room and Lydecker put up his hands to quieten it. Every transgenic in the room, already used to Lydecker obeyed his command immediately. Anyone could see that no one was happy that Lydecker still had this power over them. Especially now that they were on the outside.

"There is one familiar every 50 years that is born with a vaccination if you will. This has to be harvested and injected into any female that enters into the breeding program. If we can eliminate this person, the breeding cult will not be able to continue in the foreseeable future. We still have to determine how, where and when they are created"

Lydecker pulled out a map of Seattle and surrounding areas, a huge red X marking the spot. Max felt Alec tense and move away from her. He gave her a reassuring smile, but it didn't quiet reach his eyes.

"I will leave the actioning of this information to your leader" Lydecker stepped down motioning the floor to Alec. Max noticed his body was more rigid. His whole carefree attitude was gone, replaced by that of a mechanical solider.

Alec's knee's had almost buckled as soon as Lydecker had pulled out the map. His heart had leapt as he'd seen the location.

It was situated in the same area that this morning Biggs had narrowed down after he'd made the phone call to the familiars. A phone call that had been made by using the numbers he had peeled of his dead comrades.

"I will send a recon team ahead tonight. They will scout the area and report back. If it all is well we will move out tomorrow night at dusk. Mole, I need the armoury stocked and ready for our soldiers. Beta team will head up recon. I will brief you in 10 minute. DISMISSED!"

Alec knew he sounded harsh, even to his own ears but his testosterone was building and he couldn't help it. Blindly he walked to his office, slamming the door.

Leaning against his desk he tried to breath deep. In a few hours he would come face to face with the people responsible for the killings of numerous transgenics, not only the one's he'd found this morning. Also, they would most probably find Max's baby. That was what scared him more than anything.

Every since he'd found out he'd tried not to think about who the father may be, but he couldn't ignore it anymore. He could tell how much Max was already was emotionally invested. He knew she would want to do what's best by the father, who ever it was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack could feel the sweat dripping off him. He didn't slow his crushing pace even when he felt his muscles grow tired and sore. He continued to pummel the punching bag in front of him.

As soon as Lydecker had finished talked Zack had exited the building, not before giving Lexi's brothers a scornful smirk. Now, here he was, punishing himself in the makeshift gym.

He'd lost control, had moment of weakness, what ever you'd like to call it. It couldn't happen again. It had made him weak, and now was not a time that he could be weak. He lifted the pace, trying hard to get the picture of Lexi out of his head, trying to forget the way she responded to him.

He was finally getting all of his brothers and sisters together. It was his job to protect them. That had to be his ultimate goal.

_Max doesn't need you to protect her anymore. _Zack punched harder, trying to quieten his inner voice, taunting him. _She never needed you, none of them did. Look what happened to Ben? Bren? They trusted you, look what you did for them. _

"That wasn't my fault!" Zack screamed, his voice vibrating around the huge steel building.

"Zack! I need to talk to you" Zack spun around and was surprised to see Krit standing in the doorway, completely dressed. His eye narrowed in on the bag dropped carelessly near his feet. He still looked very pale and he was favouring his left leg.

"You've been let out of med bay by that lady Treenie?" Zack asked, keeping his voice neutral, he could feel Krit trying hard to suppress his anger and saw him bristle at the last comment.

"I'm fine, don't need a doctor Zack! Not even a trannie one!" Zack let that slide and pointed to the bag.

"What's with the bag Krit, has Max found an apartment for you and Syl already?"

"No Zack" Krits voice lowered dangerously, "We're not staying. I can't protect her here. They will come back. I'm taking her somewhere where I can protect her".

Zack took a deep breath. He could feel the testosterone coming off Krit. He would have to handle this carefully.

"You know that I don't think that a good idea Krit? With all of us here, we can protect each other?" Krit picked up his bag.

"I don't care what you think Zack. You don't know what happened, there is no way I'll ever let something like that happen to Syl again" Zack picked up a nearby towel and swiped at his face.

"I can't stop you from leaving Krit, but I can tell you right now there is no way Syl is leaving here, and if I can I will keep you here" Krit lunged at him then, an inhuman sound tore from his throat so full of anguish. Zack easily blocked all of his punches until he was only just beating lightly on his chest, sobs racking his whole body.

"I couldn't stop them, I couldn't save her." Krit repeated over and over again. Zack held him until the worst of it was over.

"Tell me" Zack demanded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jondy looked over Syl's head as Zane held her up. They'd followed Krit as he'd stormed out of TC after Zack and now here they were, listening as Krit broke down. Syl had tried to run, but they'd held her there, made her listen. Krit's voice and the story he told made Jondy shiver.

_They had been captured for two days. They'd just entered Seattle, trying to get to TC after they'd had word from Zack. Krit was chained to the wall, not even his transgenic strength could break the hold they had. Syl was similarly held on the other side of the room. Other transgenics scattered around the room in cages. _

_A man enters, says his name is White. He has his men unchain Syl, not before tasering her nearly senseless. His arms were raw, blood flowing freely as he tried to escape, to help her. White grins down at him evilly. _

_"Don't worry son, we're just going to see if she is also like 452. If so, she will be impregnated. Not by you, because you are impure. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll like it though" Krit could do nothing but listen to her screams. He was beaten unconscious by the guards, trying to get free. When he woke up he was in a truck and there was no sight of Syl anywhere._

"She pretends it didn't happen. She won't tell me, she won't-" Krit broke off unable to continue.

Zane let Syl go and she walked into the building, tears streaming down her face. Zack and Krit looked upas she entered, neither moving.

"I tried to forget. I don't want you to know Krit. I feel so ashamed. I should have tried to fight them more. I should have-"

"What did they do to you Syl?" Krit's voice was horse, full of despair.

"They took our baby. I was pregnant. Only a month along and they took it" Krit couldn't move, his whole body was frozen. Zane held Jondy up as she swayed in reaction to what Syl had just told them.

Zack stood up then and reached Syl in two strides, crushing him to her. He motioned Zane and Jondy to come closer.

"Krit, you will stay here." Zack voice barely held his fury.

"There has been too much pain amongst us and it will stop now. We're together and we will stay that way. Safe. We will all go on this mission. If that is where Max's baby is there's a good chance that is where we will find the answers you need Syl"

Everyone stood straighter as Zack talked. His voice of authority unconsciously commanded their soldier instincts as he laid out their plan of attack.

"Zack, what is it about Max do you think? Is there something in all of us girls that escaped in 09? What is it they want?" Jondy's voice was harsh. She felt rage unlike she'd ever know before and she couldn't help it. Zack's eyes met hers with the same look and she knew without a doubt Zane if she looked at him would look the same. She could feel their testosterone; the rage and it only fuelled hers.

"I don't know, but I swear to you we will find out. We. Will. Kill. Them. All."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, you going to tell us what that was all about Lex?" Dek, Kye and Biggs had ushered Lexi outside once the 09'ers had left and now had her cornered, all with arms crossed standing around her bristling.

"None of your damn business. God, I don't need the big brother protection, save it for the girls who actually need it".

Lexi tried to push past but Biggs and Deck were shoulder to shoulder and she just bounced off them. Almost growling in frustration Lexi threw a pleading look to Kye.

"Sorry Lex" Kye grimaced, "But there's no way you're going anywhere until you tell us what happened. We've never seen you act that way before. What did _he_ do to you?" Lexi sighed, conceding defeat.

"I had a seizure last night. Zack found me, stayed with me, took me home. That's why I had his jacket. There was weirdness this morning, I fixed it and that's all" Lexi smiled sweetly at the boys as they looked at her, considering.

"Lexi, if you need us, all you have to do is ask" Biggs put up his hands as she opened her mouth to object.

"I know, I know, you're always alright! I swear you and Alec are probably twined!"

"We'll be keeping an eye on him anyway, I didn't like the way he was looking at you" Lexi rolled her eyes at Biggs and Kye as they left and then turned back to Dek who was still standing with his arms crossed.

"I don't trust him Lexi. Be careful, he's unbalanced, he's strong, and from what I've heard is used to getting his own way" Lexi swallowed hard, rememberingthe searing look he'd sent her as he'd followed her to TC. It was that dangerous look in his eyes that had made her seek comfort, protection from her brothers when she would never had normally.

Lexi was surprised when Dek's hand slid around the back of her neck and pulled her close. He dropped a soft kiss on her brow whispering, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again Lexi. Never" Shock vibrated through her body as she took his meaning.

Unwanted and buried thoughts bombarded her brain.

_3 Units in the woods outside Manticore had been training. It had been her first heat. She hadn't known, it had been too early for her to be affected. She wasn't with her Unit. Males suddenly started coming out of the forest, eyes trained on her. She'd fought them. Only one had persisted. He was huge, even for a 15 year old. Dek had found her. After._

"Today when you came into TC. I've only ever seen you like that once. After…..well you know when. If he made you feel like that Lex, your instincts must have been telling you something".

Lexi nodded, knowing what he said was true. Zack had made her feel vulnerable and that was no small feat. She smiled up at Dek remembering how he'd been the one who'd found her. He hadn't left her side after that, they had been inseparable.

"I'll be careful" Lexi promised after giving Dek a quick hug, "I'll see you guys for lunch ok?"

"Sure, hopefully Ven will feel up to coming".

"That would be nice" Lexi was relieved as they switched back to a normal conversation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max had let Alec go this morning. If he didn't want to talk to her, well she could wait. For a while anyway. She'd spent time in the nursery again. It was like she was drawn there, it made the pain less when she thought about her own daughter.

Walking into the Mess Hall for lunch Max grabbed some food and headed over to where she could see Zane and Jondy sitting with Kye, Ven and Dek.

"Hello all, how's the grub today?" Max asked cheerfully sitting down next to Jondy.

"It still amazes me that with all the creatures Manticore created, they couldn't manage to make someone that could cook half decently". Dek stated throwing a spoonful of mush down on his plate in disgust. Max smiled.

"How are you feeling Ven? I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to visit you." Ven protested immediately.

"Now Max, don't be silly! God, you've got your own problems. But I'm glad you're here, I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming with you all tomorrow. I've been all cleared, fighting fit". Max nodded, touched by the girl's sincerity.

Ven gave Kye a look to quell his glare. Obviously they'd already had a conversation about this Max thought.

"We're all going to be there as well Maxie" Zane put in squeezing her hand, "Krit, Syl, Zack all of us". Kye and Dek bristled suddenly Max noticed Lexi was behind her.

"Hey Lexi, how's it going?" Max asked eyeing the grumpy look on her face. She wasn't know around here for her gently charm.

"Oh just great" Lexi threw her hands up in the air. "Alec put me in charge of mapping stupid co-ordinates for the recon tonight and I had to get them off roller boy-um sorry Max I mean Logan." Lexi stopped obviously deciding against what she'd about say.

"Yeah, anyway Logan's really nice and um yeah" She sat down quickly next to Dek before everyone at the table started howling with laughter except for Zane & Jondy who had never actually met Logan.

"He didn't give you a hard time did he?" Max asked worriedly, not really knowing how Logan had taken their break-up. Lexi grinned.

"Not really, unless you count rabbi ting on like a loser about how you're the love of his life and you will see the error of your ways and return to him bla, bla bla".

"Sounds like a stand up guy you had there Maxie" Zane said punching her on the shoulder affectionately.

"Oh yeah, that guy could really uncork a bottle of sassy cabernet" Alec sassed as he took a seat next to Max who was scowling at everyone.

"Hey Alec, has the recon team moved out yet?" Kye asked.

"Yeah they've just left, we expect them back around Midnight if all goes well" Everyone sobered up a bit at this. The Unit that had been sent out for recon were X6's and designed especially to be sneaky and stay off the radar, but everyone still felt uneasy when they had any soldiers outside the protective walls of TC. Dek threw Alec a bread roll.

"Where's Biggs?' Alec sighed.

"He went with them" Max gasped, amid the torrid explanations from Alec's Unit.

"Why did you let him Alec? The X6 were made for this kind of mission. It was well within your realm to order him not to go!"

"He had his reasons. He explained them to me. I let him go. End of story"

Alec's voice dared anyone to keep questioning him. No one did.

"Alec, Zane and I and the rest of us are all right to go on tomorrows mission, should the recon go as planned". Jondy stated, arching her eyebrows daring him to contradict her.

"I never thought you 09'ers would want to miss out on all the fun," Alec said sardonically. "Just make sure everyone on your team knows that they will be taking orders from me.

Max let out her breath as she saw Zane and Jondy accept and acknowledge Alec's authority.

She felt his arm slip around her waist and pull her close to him. Looking up she saw that his eyes weren't fixed on her and she looked across the room to where Zack had just burst through the door.

Rolling her eyes Max punched Alec in the arm.

"Stupid Male" He looked down at her in surprise and then grinned self-consciously realizing what he'd just done. God he looked adorable Max thought.

"You probably should have kept a tighter leash on Lydecker _Alec_" Zack spat contemptuously. "He's on the video monitor right now with the Secretary of Defense, trying to make a deal for us".

Alec groaned pushing his lunch away with disappointment and standing up.

"Ok, lead the way Farmer Zack". Max tried to hide her smile, noticing that Zack's presence didn't seem to have a positive effect on any of Alec's Unit. Max made a note to talk to one of them about it later and started after Zack and Alec.

**A/N2 Have a great Christmas everyone and a Happy and Safe New Year!!**

**P.S Don't forget to review and make my xmas a happy one! **


	13. Spicy Love

**Hi Everyone. Haven't been on fanfiction for a while and saw this unfinished story and it reminded me of all the idea's I had for it, sooooo, I'm going to finish it!! Hope you like this chapter!! Hopefully should have another one up by tomorrow!! **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max watched Alec walk around Lydecker slowly. They were alone with Lydecker in their office, having left everyone, including a fuming Zack in Command Central.

They'd found him on the video monitor in a deep conversation with the Secretary of Defence. The call had been effectively terminated with Alec hauling Lydecker into his office, only allowing Max to come in.

"What did you think you were doing? Your not here as our guest. I need to know what was said, _now_". Alec was now standing in front of Lydecker looking down at him menacingly. He looked magnificent and Max felt a flush rise on her cheeks.

"Don't worry son, I didn't give them any tactical advantage. I've known the man for years and knew I could get some valuable information from him."

"What sort of information?" Max asked, here voice laced with scepticism.

"From what I can tell, the full force of the American Military is being assembled. Everyone on leave is being called in, even the part timers."

"So the President is not going to keep his word not to advance on TC?" Max asked worriedly glancing at Alec.

"No, I don't think so. From what I can gather, several Military Base's around Seattle have been attacked in the last 24 hours. The manner in which they have been taken out has led them to think that it must have been Transgenics. I have submitted all my findings on the Breeding Cult, the one's you have called 'The Familiars' and they have conceded that they may be planing an attack. Weather on TC or somewhere else in Seattle they don't know".

Alec rubbed his face, he look tired and drained. Max turned on Lydecker.

"It will be TC, we are the only ones standing in the way of what the Familars want. World Domination. They know with Transgenics gone, the humans will have no chance against them".

"Well, we have no real choice" Alec cut in, "We will have to defeat them. Totally. Once the recon team gets back we'll find out who the Familiar is that allows the breeding cult to continue and destroy him or her. After that they can no longer reproduce so we will have to eliminate them all".

Max watched Alec as he talked, every second his voice growing stronger more confident in his plan. Lydecker was nodding and they both began drawing up tatics and plans, Max felt strangely detached and excused herself noting that Alec barely glanced up.

She walked through HQ murmuring excuses to everyone that tried to question her and made her was through the darkened streets of TC.

She found her way to the nursery and sat, just looking at all the innocent faces sleeping peacefully, totally unaware of the chaos that they had been born into.

She removed the folded picture of her daughter from her pocket, tracing it's eyes and mouth as silent tears fell. A war was coming and she knew that not everyone would make it and that squeezed her heart like a vice thinking of everyone in the compound. Would they be able to rescue her daughter? Would Alec survive? She couldn't lose either of them, the pain of thinking about it was almost to much.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lexi walked into the makeshift bar marvelling at how efficiently Transgenics were. One of the old buildings had been set up as a bar and somehow pool tables had been found and even an old Juke Box.

Smiling she saw Dek, Kye and Ven sitting in the corner with a pitcher of……Beer? She walked up with an amused smile.

"Where the hell did they get Beer?" Lexi asked, incredulously. Dek grinned and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Apparently the last supply truck they hit had kegs of it and also a few casks of whisky bottles" Ven said giggling as she motioned over to the makshift bar where Mole had set himself up as bartender, cigar hanging out of his mouth, towel over his shoulder. Dek pushed a beer into her hands.

"It's not long until the recon team gets back and we've got a feeling that there won't be much time for pleasure after that so here we are." Lexi sobered at this remembering that Biggs was with the recon group.

"Here's to Biggsy!" She raised her glass, "Stupid, irresponsible bastard" She said with feeling. The others all toasted with her, acknowledging her worry for her brother the only way she was capable of.

Dek's arms around her tightened and he whispered in her ear, "He'll be ok Lex, you know Biggs". Lexi nodded, draining her glass and rested her head on his shoulder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Zack, you'll be able to have fun! I'm sure you had fun before haven't you?" Jondy teased as she dragged Zack along the darkened streets of TC. Zane, Krit and Syl giggled at this, knowing full well Zack didn't want to go and hang out at some makeshift bar.

"I'm only coming to keep an eye on you lot you know. Besides everyone knows Syl can't hold her liquor!" Syd gave his shoulder a light slap affronted.

"Hey, I'll drink you under the table mon frere!" The laughter died abruptly as Zack walked into the room stopping abruptly, his whole body stiffening.

He saw Lexi, only Lexi, he didn't register who the guy was that she was sitting on, he only registered the way he was possessively holding her and leaning in closely whispering in her ear.

He must have started giving off testosterone as the whole population of the bar came to a standstill and he felt Zane and Krit pull him over to an empty table in the corner of the bar. He saw the moment that Lexi registered his presence and saw her back stiffen.

"Hey Zack, what's with you, who's got you so messed up?" Zane said eyeing the males in the bar who were openly glaring at Zack.

Zack tried to calm himself, he had no hold on her, what was he doing? He sat down on one of the bar stools and tried not to look at her as Jondy pushed a beer into his hand.

"It's that girl, Lexi, isn't it?" Zack's attention snapped to Jondy who sat snugly in Zane's arms grinning like Cheshire cat.

"What do you know about it?" Zack snapped, angry at himself once again for his lack of control.

"Tranny's talk Zack" Zane stated sarcastically.

"Everyone's buzzing about it. Her brothers, especially Dek, the one she's snuggled up to have been subtly putting about warnings".

Zack turned back to study the man that held Lexi, sizing him up. Although he now knew it was one of her unit didn't altogether put him at ease. Look at Zane and Jondy, Krit and Syl. He felt a burning itch to find out what it was she felt for him.

Sculling down his beer Zack motioned for everyone to stay put and walked over to the other side of the bar. He could see Lexi staring at him her eyes widening. The males around her table stood up, bristling.

Zack started to smile, he would talk to her and he knew unequivocally that none of these little soldiers could stop him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lexi felt the butterfly's in her stomach start to grow as she saw Zack heading over to their table. Her two brothers stood automatically standing in front of Ven and herself and Lexi tried to curb her frustration at this behaviour.

He looked so fierce and it was as if she could feel the pull of his magnetism, her whole body wanting to go forward.

Lexi felt a restraining hand and looked down to see Ven smiling at her knowingly and realised she had actually been moving forward.

Zack finally came to a stop in front of Dek and Kye. It was a full minute before Zack spoke, drawling "I just need to speak to Lexi for a moment. I'm sure you boys don't mind?".

Lexi squeezed Deks hand, letting him know that she would go with him and received a stern look in return.

They looked into each other's eyes and a battle of wills ensured, a very familiar situation for them. Dek finally lowered his head in acceptance and she was grateful as she knew what it would have taken for him to let her go.

Lexi shook herself mentally, not wanting to think about how Dek had saved her after her first heat. She'd been so broken, the male transgenic who'd done it couldn't even be blamed as the males had no more control over their instincts than the females.

Lexi silently thanked Zack for his thoughtfulness as he led her to an unused table in the room so her brothers could still see her. His eyes pierced hers fiercely as if he was unsure of what to say. The silence stretched out until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." She put forward haltingly, "I was just thrown off". Zack nodded, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour, it was totally inappropriate and I'm sorry if I've caused you any embarrassment with your _brothers._" Lexi smiled, liking the jealousy she heard in Zacks voice.

"My brothers know I can handle myself and-" Lexi broke off as Max entered the room as Zack's attention was diverted. Anyone could see she'd been crying, Zack's gaze stayed on her as she made her way over to her siblings table.

Lexi's whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire, she'd never felt anger like this in her life. She had no claim on Zack, but her whole body was screaming MINE!

"I don't play sloppy seconds to anyone" Lexi stated, he voice low with barely controlled anger.

"What?" Zack said distractedly not even turning around to look at her, his attention still fixed on Max.

For the second time that day Lexi sucker punched Zack, not holding back in the least. He didn't go over, but stumbled a bit and crashed into a nearby table, drinks flying everywhere. .

"I no one's substitute" She hissed before stalking out of the building, slamming the door shut so that the whole building vibrated.

Someone grabbed her arm and she spun around with a left hook, but it was effectively caught and she looked up into Dek's amused eyes twinkling down on her.

"I taught you that trick, you can't use it on me" Dek still had hold of her two arms and now used that advantage to pull her closer. Lexi could feel his body heat and was surprised to see desire when she look into his eyes.

"He's not even worthy to lick your feet" Dek stated with feeling before lowering his mouth to hers. Lexi was stunned at first, it was not like the tide of emotion she'd felt when Zack had kissed her. She'd knew for a while that Dek was interested but hadn't know really how she felt about him.

But there was a spark and Lexi grabbed hold of it and kissed him back, knowing Dek was much more the suitable choice than Zack, he wasn't in love with someone else for a start.

Dek broke the kiss, not loosening his hold on her, "Say you'll be mine Lexi, be my mate. Let me take care of you".

She stared into his eyes looking at the man, knowing the boy he'd been and knew with out a doubt that he did love her and he'd never hurt her.

"I need to think" He stared at her for two seconds before breaking out in a grin.

"Of course, I guess this is coming out of left field. But I just want you to know that I've felt like this for a while now Lex " Lexi hesitated, but seeing Dek's expression she smiled and nodded.

"Give me some time. I'll talk to you later" Dek watched her walk away and tried to calm himself. She had kissed him, with passion, that had to mean they were meant to be right?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think someone's a little jealous of you Maxie" Zane stated, grinning mischievously into his beer.

Max cringed as she watched Lexi slam the door shut and watched Zack head over to the bar and order a whisky.

"Is that why their whole unit has been weird with Zack?' Max asked in amazement, she saw Dek headed to the exit and motioned him over.

"Not now Max" he responded curtly before existing the building.

"She punched out our CO, I think we should kill her" The whole table was silent as everyone turned to Syl. Her eyes were dark and it was as if she'd forgotten the rest of her unit were sitting at the table.

Max watched as Syl realised everyone was looking at her, "Um, I mean I was just joking you know" Max watched the looks passed b between Zane, Jondy and Krit. Here was just another thing that was going on that she didn't know about.

"What's going on guys?" She asked, uncomfortably realising that while she had been wallowing in self pity, she'd been ignoring her duties as 2IC. She should know what was going on in TC, especially with her brothers and sisters.

"Nothing" Syl put in forcefully, "Don't worry about it Max, you've got enough on your plate, we should head back to HQ, the recon team should be back soon".

Krit smoothed down her long blonde hair in a soothing gesture and she knew that

something was wrong, but Syl was right, they had to start heading back to HQ.

"Who wants to get Zack?" Zane put in, enticing giggles from the girls at Zacks thunderous expression.

"I think you can have that honour darling" Jondy said as she ushered Max and the others outside.

"I'll stay with him" Max heard Krit whisper to Syl and she was actually glad to have a few moments alone with the girls.

"Are you scared Maxie? About what the recon team will have found?"" Jondy asked Max, putting her arm around her as they walked.

"I'm terrified, but I can't be, so I'm not going to be" Max made a face at Syl and Jondy, "If that makes any sense at all".

"How's Alec taking it?" Max hesitated.

"Well, we haven't really had time to talk it over, there's so much been going on, we haven't even-" Max broker off a flush rising on her cheeks as both girls looked at her in amazement.

They reached HQ and Syl and Jondy stopped Max before she could go in.

"You realise you aren't properly mated until you've been together" Jondy stated looking worriedly at Max.

Max sighed with impatience, "We just haven't had time, you know that we are trying to avoid a war in case you haven't realised. Sex is not the most important part of a relationship I'll have you know – I" Max stopped suddenly as Syl and Jondy started grinning wildly giving her knowing looks.

"If you'll excuse us ladies, obviously we have some unfinished business to deal with" Max cringed as she heard Alec's voice, laced with amusement and she gave the girls filthy looks as they made their way into HQ, barely controlling their giggles.

Max slowly looked up as Alec made his way down the last few steps and stood in front of her, his grin was so lazy and so sexy Max felt her whole body melt and all she wanted was for him to touch her.

Alec must have read the desire in her eyes because his grin faded and he grabbed her arm and started walking.

Max realised they were headed for his apartment and she started feeling nervous.

"Alec, shouldn't we be going to TC? The recon team-" His grin was back as he glanced back at her, his step never faltering.

"My girl's not satisfied, and I really can't have that".

They finally made it to Alec's apartment and he slammed the door behind them.

He stood not a metre away from her and the intent look in his eyes was making her more flustered than she'd even been before.

Suddenly his hand caught the back of her neck and she was pulled flush against Alec and he was kissing her with total abandonment.

Her legs wrapped around him and everything seemed to catch fire as if in slow motion. She'd waited so long for this and now it was finally happening. That was her last concious thought before she was caught up in the whirlwind of desire and Alec's soft loving caresses.


	14. Rumbling's of War

**So, here is the next chapter, thanks to StealerOfDreams, Ro and lakergirl08 for your review's, please keep them up!! Hope you like this chapter…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bigg's looked down at the little girl he held in his arms and his heart broke because he knew there was no way he could get her out safely.

"I have a deal I'm willing to make with 452"One of White's minions voice boomed out from above. Bigg's was surrounded in the warehouse by familiars.

"I'm listening" Biggs yelled, not taking his eyes off the small bundle in his arms. His heart constricted as he thought of Alec, knowing certainly that this was Alec's daughter.

"This child no longer hold's any value to us. We have ascertained that the father in this particular match was not correct. I do, however know the importance to certain people and am willing to make a trade."

Bigg's listened with a sinking heart as the man laid out his plan. He was surrounded by at least 300 familiars and knew that he had no way of escaping without harming the child or killing them both.

With a heavy heart he left the familiars central command without Max and Alec's daughter and rejoined the recon team who awaited him as instructed on the perimeter of the compound.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Max sighed with please as she stretched like a cat against Alec, finally knowing what she'd been searching for all these years.

Never in her life had Max felt as alive as when she'd been with Alec, all the sensations still making her body tingle.

"I love you" The words came unbidden and murmured against Alec's chest. In response she felt his arms tighten around her and his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you to Max. I want you to know that everything I do is for you. I need you to understand that".

Max looked up at Alec hearing the frantic note in his voice. She saw fear in her eyes and the satisfied feeling she had started to evaporate.

"Alec what is it? You can tell me anything" Alec groaned, knowing that this perfect bubble they were enveloped in would soon come crashing down.

"Max there is something I need to tell you about. It has to do with the mission we went on to check on the sector point breaches".

Max looked into Alec's face and for no known reason felt a sliver of fear. She had known Alec was holding something back, but it that no occurred to her that it could be something so horrible that it could drive them apart.

"Alec, tell me"

"Max, when we reached the checkpoint's there were dead soldiers on the Eastern sides. They had been killed then notes attached to them. Biggs and I worked out the message from the note. It was from the familiars".

Max couldn't breath, she was not consciously aware of climbing out of bed and randomly throwing on her clothes, all that she new was that this had something to do with her daughter and Alec had kept this from her.

"Max, you have to understand, I kept this from you to protect you. I couldn't risk losing you; I knew there was another way. I knew that you wouldn't see that".

"What was the message" Max's voice was cold to her own ears as she stared down at Alec.

"Max, they do have your daughter and they are willing to trade her" Max couldn't comprehend what she was hearing from Alec. What possible reason could he have for keeping this from her.

"Max, they want to trade her for you"

"What? Why Alec, is it about the rune's, what?"

"I don't know Max, that's why Bigg's went with the recon team tonight, to gather more information. I couldn't risk you going off half cocked ready to trade yourself. You'll know if you think about it is exactly what you would have done".

"She's my daughter Alec!" Max screamed, ignoring the pain etched into his face, batting his hands away as he tried to hold her.

"You had no right to keep this from me. Just because we are mated does not mean you can control all of my decisions".

"Max, it's not like that-"

"Don't Alec, just don't. This was a mistake" Max said in despair gesturing to the rumpled sheets of the bed. Before Alec could defend himself again, Max had blurred and was half way across TC.

Standing in the court yard Max felt utterly gutted, not knowing where she wanted to go, only knowing that she could not go back and face Alec.

"Max, the recon team are back, Bigg's is waiting for you and Alec in HQ".

Max turned and stared at the familiar sight of Mole, who shrugged in his non-committal way at the tears that must show on her face. Swallowing hard Max made her way to TC ignoring everyone who tried to talk to her on the way. Her only objective was to gain Intel from Bigg's to assist her mission. To rescue her daughter. The soldier they had bred her to be, who she had always despised was back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack hesitated at the door to HQ. Being decked by a chick, even a trannie chick bruised the male ego. He still had no idea how to respond to what happened in the bar, he'd been thinking about it for the last hour.

Before he could go in he saw Syl walking quickly towards him, her eyes down cast. She looked surprised when she nearly bumped into him.

"Zack, what are you doing loitering in the dark?" Her note held a teasing tone but Zack could tell that it was forced.

"Syl, have you spoken to Krit" Zack held up his hand to her protests, "I mean really spoken to him. He is so torn up inside that he couldn't protect you; he needs you right now, just like you need him".

Syl turned away speaking quietly.

"No, that's just it Zack, I don't need him. Every time I'm around him all I can think of is our baby and how I couldn't protect it. He's not torn up because he couldn't protect me; he's torn up because I couldn't protect our baby. Because I didn't tell him…"

"Syl, you and Krit have been together for every, I know how much you two love each other. What you're feeling now, it's just grief. You can't let it consume you!"

Zack tried to reach for her but stopped as she turned and he caught the expression in her eyes. It was like seeing another person, not his baby sister who he loved.

"I don't know where you get off giving me advice on my love life, especially since you've done such a bang up job of yours". Syl smiled maliciously as she entered HQ.

Women! Zack fumed, trying to ignore the pain of knowing that after what Syl had been through she may very well never return to her old self. He mad a mental note to follow up with Krit and see how he was holding up.

Zack braced himself and entered HQ, boldly staring down anyone who met his eyes and ignoring the sniggers. He let out the breath he'd been holding and sighed in relief. Lexie wasn't here. So why did he feel so disappointed?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ven steadied herself by holding onto the railing, standing in HQ. Luckily Kye, who was standing next to her hadn't noticed. She'd used up nearly all of her energy fighting with him earlier this evening about her being well enough for active duty.

The recon team had radioed in and had advised that they were 10 minutes away. HQ was getting crowded now, everyone edgy, waiting for news, not knowing what lay ahead.

Ven had always been sensitive but lately it was like she could feel what people were feeling, just from looking at them. She hadn't said anything to anyone about it yet, just trying to understand it herself.

Standing in a room this crowded was overwhelming, looking at the impatient, worried, apprehensive, scared and angry faces around her. They would be going to War soon and every Transgenic knew the costs were going to be dear.

Amid all of the negative feelings in the room Ven suddenly felt a buzz, something light invading all the darkness in her mind. It was Kye, he was looking down on her, she caught his dreamy smile and blushed as she realized the source of his feeling, it was desire! For her!

Smiling to herself Ven turned away. So he wasn't completely unaware of her in that sense. That had to mean something right? Her mood continued to improve as Kye moved closer to her until he was right behind her, his chest slightly grazing her back.

"It's getting crowded in here, sorry Ven"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bigg's made his way into HQ ahead of the recon team, his heart sinking as he realized it was full. Everyone was waiting for news.

Alec was waiting as well. He motioned Bigg's into his office and closed the door on all the curious and apprehensive faces.

"Give me some good news Biggsy" Alec said wearily, "I had to tell Max – and she's gone. I can't find her. I thought for sure that she'd be here, wanting to know straight away".

Bigg's watched his CO's shoulders slump, whishing he could alleviate his pain, which his news certainly would not do.

"He needs to know this!" Boomed Lydecker's voice from outside and there were sounds of a scuffle. Mole opened the door and ushered Lydecker in the office with his hand around his throat.

"Alec do you want to hear anything this piece of scum has to say?"

"What is it Lydeker!" Alec growled in frustration punching the desk.

"Sandman just made contact with me. The baby the familiars have, it's yours, and it's in danger because the familiars now know it has no value to them."

"It's mine?" Biggs squeezed Alec's shoulder in support.

"That's pretty much what I discovered. They want Max, and they want her bad. They let me hold her Alec, she's beautiful". Alex nodded, trying hard not to let the tears overflow. Bigg's went on, needing to get it out.

"They have offered a trade, the baby for Max, tomorrow night. While I was in with them, the recon team scouted the facility and ascertained details. There are over 300 hundred familiars in the facility and more on the way."

"Alec, I know the reason they need Max" Lydecker said softly, wishing it wasn't him that had to tell Alec. He watched Alec's soldier mode take over, the shutter that went down draining his face of all emotion.

"Ok, tell me"

"When Max last stayed at Manticore there was a familiar undercover who was able to harvest one of her eggs which is how they were able to create your daughter. They already had what they needed from you Alec."

"So, what the hell went wrong with their master plan?"

"They used the wrong male. The child that will carry on the familiar's breeding colt can only be the genetic daughter of Max and…… Zack. That's why they need her, to try again".

Alec breathed deep realizing the next few hours would be needed for him to find out tactics, they knew where his – _his daughter _was. Now they just needed to figure out how to rescue her without endangering Max.

"Ok. This is how it's going to play. Bigg's I need for you to find Max, bring her to me, I don't care if you have to hog tie her, don't tell her anything yet." Bigg's ran out obeying his superiors command automatically.

"Lydecker, you find Zack, explain to him what's going on and give a general update to everyone out there waiting in HQ. Send me Kye, Dek and the leader of the recon team".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Lydecker had give out an update and a general time frame for the mission tomorrow Kye saw her back to his apartment. Lydecker had ordered him to go to Alec but he had insisted on seeing her back first.

"You really didn't have to walk me back Kye. I'm a big girl totally capable and everything" They'd reached the apartment and Kye removed the deadlock he'd used to secure the door and ushered her inside not returning her smile.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow" Ven rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed, her head was starting to ache and she just did not have it in her to have another go round with Kye.

"Well, we've already had this conversation Kye, I don't know what you're thinking that makes you forget that I'm the same as every other female in this place, fully able to take care of myself".

"That's not it and you know it Ven. Your still weak weather you believe it or not, I can't put my all into this operation if I have to worry about you. It's not fair to Alec". That was it, which was the last straw. Ven felt the anger rising up inside her and was surprised when she started to yell, something that she'd never really had cause to do before.

"How dare you say that to me. I love Alec and that's the reason I'm going, I owe him and I will help him rescue his daughter. Your not my mate Kye, you don't have any say over what I do!". By now she was bellowing and Kye looked like he'd been slapped, he stood stunned for a moment before becoming angry himself.

"Is that what it will take for you to care for yourself and let me look after you! By God then woman that's what you'll get".

He reached her in two strides, crashing down onto the bed and pinning her down with him.

Before she could utter a word he was kissing her. Kye was kissing her! Ven had waited years for this, and even though it was everything she'd ever dreamt it would be, his lips on hers she couldn't do it. Ven shoved him off her and grabbed her coat.

"No, that's not what I want. I want someone that will love me, not just want to control what I do".

She had blurred away before he could respond and did not see the tears that he could not hold back. What had he done?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review and give me some feed back: )**


End file.
